


【雷安】顺势疗法（ABO）

by reversework



Category: Undertale, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversework/pseuds/reversework
Summary: 从第十章开始，前文全在LOFTER，ID：林生





	1. Chapter 1

顺势疗法（ABO设定，架空现代，年下，HE）

Alpha统治者雷*Omega神秘医师安，偏离正统价值观，含非常糟糕的描写。

雷狮邂逅安迷修吋，尚属十七岁知慕少艾的青少年，二十二岁的安迷修在想什么，他不知道，亦无法体会——这就能解释多年之后，雷狮为什么一直忘不掉对方——当年的安迷修不仅养着自己，还给操，还不许他惦记，这谁顶得住啊，想戒掉安迷修都难。

今年雷狮二十二岁，已然到安迷修遇见他的年龄，但是，五年前安迷修为何不告而别，雷狮至今没有头绪，点燃一支烟，碾灭，怅然。

记录01

世界上存在六种性别，第一性别男女，第二性别Alpha、Beta、Omega。男女人数持平；百分之七十的人口第二性别是Beta，象征难性、强悍的Alpha数量稀少，占百分之二十，其余百分之十的Omega更是罕有。

凡事皆有例外，比如这座城市——雷王星集团管控下的这座城市十分特殊，它的原住民几乎全是Omega——三十多年前，此地乃著名的鬼城，没有支柱型产业、没钱、没教育、没有希望。

街区大同小异，建筑物乏善可陈，居民住宅老旧不堪，门槛破烂、窗棂腐败、苔藓丛生，仿佛外质发霉的秽物，随处可闻的腥臊令人作呕。

整座城仅剩一些无处可去的Omega留守，大多受教育程度低下，做皮肉生意勉强糊口。  
贫穷的Omega生下非婚生的后代，若是Alpha或Beta，尚且能逃离到别的城市，而性别是Omega的孩子别无选择，长大后只能操持起母亲的贱业，一代代陷于困宭和匮乏，将苦涩的穷日子咽下去。

雷王星集团正式驻扎到这座城市，恰好是三十年前。

股权投资人声嘶力塌地反对：“除了生产力低下的Omega,这里一无所有”。

雷王星的最高领导人拥有常人所不及的远见，他力排众议：“一无所有？愚蠢！大把的Omega就是资源。在外，这座城的名声臭如败卵，可是Alpha依旧会跟来——只要听说有Omega，他们就像苍蝇追逐腐肉一样，嗡嗡地叮上来。”

宏大的计划在起步阶段需要精美的包装，为此雷王星拍攝了两部“欲望之城”系列纪录片，将Omega的生存状况加上一个“迫不得己”的滤镜，美化人性的效果堪称一绝。即使片子取材了许多肮脏的性交易，导淸组硬生生剪辑出“生活逼良为娼”的意境。

两部纪录片被安排在国家电台的黄金档期放送，一经播出，引起巨大社会反响，Omega保护协会上街游行呐喊，打出横幅、甩着小旗、成群结队地呼唤Omega人权，网上键盘侠慷慨陈词，批判政府的不作为，质疑Alpha性别是否真的具有优越性。

见大众興论升至沸点，雷王星财团宣发了他们早已准备好的通稿：  
“我们将协力政府，一同规划、布局、建设这座城市，大力发展高端产业，平衡人口性别，保障弱势群体的利益……”

数月前，他们已经拿下这座城市大片的商业用地、居住用地、工业用地，只等这个风口浪尖将他们的计划推向高潮。

响应政府的号召，各阶级的Alpha浩浩荡荡地涌进城市，一声令下，众多揺揺欲坠的危房、烂尾楼、棚户区隆隆倒下，紧随其后建造起崭新的摩天大厦。

新建成的“Omega保护机构旁”，雷王星的集团高楼拔地而起，超过两百米的超高建筑雷王星盘踞着七座。宏伟壮观、大气磅礴，直冲云霄的楼高，昭示着工业时代钢筋丛林的坚不可摧。

时间往后挪移，跃入一线城市的城市便以“雷王城”自居——它当然有正式的官方名，然而，雷王星集团开枝散叶，渗透到经济、政治、文化、娱乐等方方面面的命脉，实乃这片地区真正的统治者——名副其实，这座城即“雷王的城”。

雷狮出生在集团如日中天的时候，堂堂正正的本家嫡系，名正言顺的三公子。  
含着金饧匙自不必说，因为天赋异專、资质卓越，他愈加受长辈的器重。相较于他的哥哥、姐姐，教育雷狮所得到的成果显然高出一截——四岁懂礼仪教条、六岁习字书写、八岁精通五国语言、十岁善搏击格斗、十二岁开枪崩人……是真正经由帝王教育浇灌出来的骨血。

雷狮十六岁，家庭教育略微出现了分歧，毕竟这个年龄层的人不能当做孩子看待，却也不算成人——长辈们犹豫着，是坚持精英教育，还是让接班人趁早接触集团公司的阴暗面？

两派意见僵持不下，没人拍板，随之雷狮的行程安排表撕裂出一段空闲，有生以来第一次，雷狮有了自己的可支配时间。

这个小坏蛋天生反骨，上学放学后没人接送，他就带着自己手下一众小弟沿街打架，敲诈、勒索、收保护费。  
雷狮根本不在意路人上缴的金额多少，擇死了也不够他一个月的花销，他只是以恐吓别人为乐一强抢、殴打、践踏，这类侵略性质的行为，都能带给他无上的快意。

偏偏在这该死的、放肆的、无所忌惮的青春期，他撞见了安迷修。

某天，他照旧领着一众人等寻衅滋事，不想，误伤到一位倒霉的路人一对方被钝器砸中后脑勺，当场倒地昏迷。

本来应该送往医院就诊，可是眼见倒霉的路人戴着Omega的抑制环，雷狮立刻联想到附近有一家医疗器械相当齐全的“Omega保护机构”——理所当然，是雷王星集团旗下的分支，还有什么比送到自家的设施更令人放心的呢。

他拦了一辆出租车，拖着不省人事的路人前往保护所。  
酒精、氨水、消毒剂，形形色色Omega淡雅的信息素的气味，淡黄色的地砖、乳白色的石灰墙，电子显示屏上闪过林林总总的名字，展示柜一层一层尽是各型号的抑制环、抑制剂、皆上腺激素，走廊长且屋檐低矮。这里本就是公益组织，不需要缴费，雷狮S刷脸，自然能享受到最好的待遇。

将受害者安顿好，身为Alpha的雷狮环顾着四周，心血来潮地想到处走走。  
他一面恶劣地想着，要不要释放Alpha的信息素，在这栋Omega人满为患的大楼制造点混乱呢，一面又质疑，自己在这里闲逛，英非和闯女厕所没什么两样。

走马观花，他来到一楼走廊的尽头，标牌写着“手术科室”——雷狮知道，这种保护机构和正规医院终有不同，机构里具备行医资格的医疗人员，大抵是高学历的Omega—他们有些拿到了手术许可，却受限于特殊性别，委曲求全窝在这种小地方，顶多每周做几盘堕胎手术。

正考虑是否原路返回，手术科室的门却打开了，一位戴着消毒口罩的Omega^了出来。

雷狮整个人为之一震。眼前这个人不一样，和雷狮见过的所有Omega都不一样。

他的虹膜是天青色，呈现出一种无机质般的蓝，栗色的头发蓬乱，身高在Omega中算是常突出的那一拨。即使□罩遮盖了大半脸庞，雷狮依然分辨得出，眼前的Omega是英俊的，凜然的英气。这样的Omega有一种最诱人的气质，是正直的，也是易折的。雷狮闻不到对方身上的信息素什么味道，但他看了一眼对方的工作牌。

姓名：安迷修。

接下去几小吋，混世魔王站在保护机构门口，不生事也不发难，直到安迷修下班。

雷狮的蹲守其实有些骇人听闻，本质上同跟踪狂没什么两样，但十六岁的青少年，大慨也只有堵门这一招，才能截获到成熟的性感大哥哥。

下班回家的安迷修，换下一身白大掛，转而穿白衬衫、系领带，像个普通的公司职员那样哼着歌，悠闲自在地往外走。

雷狮伸手，拦住他。

安迷修没反应过来，傻乎乎地将自己的手放在雷狮的掌:心，还用征求的目光看他：“你想握手吗？”

握手个屁，老子想上你。

雷狮没来得及发作，安迷修忽然走进一步，端详着Alpha的鼻翼，甚至摸了摸。

“你有点……易感期的症状。”安迷修皱眉，说道，“应该是第一次易感期……这里有那么多Omega的信息素，会刺激Alpha的荷尔蒙爆发。”

他这么说，雷狮确实感到自己有些不对劲，首先，他蹲守安迷修这件事，就很丧心病狂。  
“嗯，我替你扬召出租车吧。”安迷修说着，拉着雷狮走到马路边。

眼见对方选择“乐于助人”的路线，雷狮拍开Omega，说道：“我是来找你上床的。”

安迷修凝固了。

十六岁的雷狮意识到自己第一次约炮，说了一句人神共愤的蠢话。

有生以来，雷狮首次感到了羞耻，但鉴于安迷修没有给回应，他不走——现在转头就跑，就像落荒而逃一样。

虽然他很想跑就是了。

安迷修微微侧头，像是在思考什么，末了，他问道：“你几岁？”

妈的，难道我看着像十四岁以下的小孩吗？

心怀偌大的不满，雷狮回答得乖巧：“十六。”

安迷修颔首：“……好吧，不过，我没有经验……你不介意的话。”他的音高不能维持在一个声调，听得出他的紧张。

雷狮这边却无暇顾及这些，他大跌眼镜——我去，这也行？

这解释了很多年之后，雷狮为什么一直忘不掉安迷修——当年的安迷修不仅愿意养着自己，还给操，还不许他惦记，这谁顶得住啊，想戒掉安迷修都难。

未完待续


	2. Chapter 2

医疗记录10

孽缘，真真切切、无法逃离的孽缘。  
安迷修僵硬地半蹲，小腿发软、膝盖酸痛，雷狮的手指还在他的口腔里搅动。

你洗手了吗？医生条件反射地想问这句。

但他不能说话，也不能使出擒拿术反制住雷狮，周围全是Alpha，腹背受敌，附加一名需要救治的伤患，情况严峻。

见安迷修的眼角的余光时不时向后瞥，雷狮心下了然，朝周围人眼神示意，下命令道：“按老规矩办事，备好冷水、强光灯，审讯那个兜售迷幻药的Omega。” 

言毕，他恶质地按住安迷修的舌根，令医生产生呕吐感又不得不强忍。  
安迷修眉头紧蹙的表情，大大取悦了雷狮，他大发慈悲地收敛了信息素的释放，使得眼前的猎物能够强撑着直立。

Alpha和Omega，两个人面对面，眼对眼——雷狮的五官一如安迷修记忆中那般精致，只是线条凌厉不少、身高上蹿了些许，臂膀的肌肉线条强健、优美，Alpha独有的侵略性气质溢于言表。

“至于你，安迷修，过来。”雷狮抓住他的手，牵着他走出小隔间。

雷狮手下的众小弟们察觉了两人的关系不一般，好奇却不敢驻足旁观，大部分人留在小房间内关上门，少部分人跑去张罗审讯的事情。

偌大的、空旷的夜场俱乐部大厅，雷狮拉着安迷修往偏僻的角落里走，四周太暗，安迷修勉强看出他们俩走到了某处卡座，停下。  
雷狮将他按在了皮质座椅上，又推着他的胸膛往下滑，最后，他们俩又是雷狮在上、安迷修在下的体位。

雷狮好像特别钟情这个姿势，安迷修想，大概是家教问题，从来不肯好好说话，一定要压别人一头，才开始谈条件、讲主题。

果然，下一步，雷狮开宗明义：“我要在这里上你。”

一上来就这么宣言，安迷修吃不消，诸多吐槽如鲠在喉，但鉴于雷狮是认真的，他不敢轻举妄动。  
“我不明白。”安迷修低垂着眼，“我只是被叫来就诊而已。既没有做错事，也没有损害你的利益。”

雷狮不加以解释，拧开卡座边的黄铜灯具，说：“安迷修，你看这是什么。”

灯光渐渐明亮，将隐蔽在暗处的大面积物体照明——小面积的范围内，卡座边的酒水台堆满了弹夹和拆卸下来的枪托，金属色泽的子弹头，零零落落地散在桌面。

枪支、子弹、弹夹……是了，这间俱乐部做的是军火走私的勾当，灯光照亮的一小部分空间，入眼的尽是热兵器时代的集大成作，卡座桌边甚至叠靠着数把造型夸张的、安装了裱花袋一样的锥状物、又类似步枪的东西——那大概是火箭筒，专门负责将集装箱卡车、小型坦克轰个稀巴烂的那种。

“安迷修，一个人提着枪去买东西，即使不掏钱，最后他依然可以带走想要的。”

雷狮半个身体的重量压在安迷修身上，左手解开安迷修脖颈后的抑制环：“你懂其中的道理吧？”

言下之意，雷狮今天一定会上他，甭管安迷修乐不乐意。

安迷修张口想说话，顾虑到什么，又不出声了。

他放弃对话，雷狮就更近一步：“你和别人发生过关系吗？”

在外漂泊六年，安迷修没和别人有过肌肤之亲，一方面他看不上绝大多数Alpha，另一方面，安迷修这人有隐秘的守贞情结，雷狮再怎么说也是他的第一个Alpha，如果随随便便做那档子事，他自己心里的那道坎就过不去。

Omega沉默了——雷狮原本就没指望从安迷修口中得到答案——他摁着安迷修的手腕，暗数脉搏频次，细致地观察着安迷修瞳孔的收缩。

一分钟过去，雷狮放开攥紧的手，说：“看来，是没有了。”

安迷修的瞳孔又倏地收缩又放大，这一微表情再次印证了雷狮的结论：“看来，这回不用保险套了。”  
说着，他的Alpha信息素急速释放，将眼前的Omega包围住。

阶级分化的荷尔蒙立刻生效。

雷狮拉开裤链，命令安迷修口交。  
禁欲数年的安迷修十分生涩，不懂其中该怎么做，只能干巴巴地弄，牙齿撞到阴茎上，雷狮极其不悦，大力地捏着他的下巴，让他吐出来舔，舔硬了才放过他。

接着，Alpha解开安迷修衬衫的扣子，小麦色的皮肤一点点的显露出来，又脱下安迷修黑色的西装裤，硬硬的下体戳着安迷修的腿根。  
在Alpha信息素的刺激下，Omega已经完全起了兴致，雷狮的犬齿又噬咬着他肉色的乳尖，引得安迷修无力地呻吟。

啃咬、摩挲、舔舐肌肤，亲昵的触碰让安迷修头皮发麻，下身的反应更加明显。

雷狮一把擒住主动凑过来的大腿，然后用力分开，让那羞耻的景象暴露在他眼前。  
安迷修脸色难看，害羞地想遮住那处令人羞耻的地带。不知是不是因为在暴露在人前的原因，下体竟然流出一股股的汁水，糊在外面两瓣肉唇上，黏腻腻地散发出情欲的味道。

“淫荡。”雷狮笑着摇头，简洁地点评，令Omega满脸通红。

语言和信息素双重夹击下，安迷修异常敏感，被男人抠弄下体，股间更湿。雷狮箭在弦上，硬邦邦的整根直接没入，陷进温热湿滑的软肉中——他没有做提前的扩张，全程都是粗鲁的交欢，安迷修却发现并没有想象中的那么难以接受，除了微微的疼痛外更多的是别样的快感。

他们俩重逢不到一小时，就在俱乐部窄小、阴暗的卡座上激烈地做爱，这一事实再次刷新了安迷修的下限。

他咬着唇，感受着雷狮在他体内律动，有规律、节奏、富有技巧地抽插，和若干年前那个只会蛮干的青少年判若两人——技术娴熟意味着雷狮的经验丰富，虽然安迷修知道雷狮是个放纵的家伙，六年间也没有义务为自己禁欲，但安迷修就是不爽他活变好这一点。

“喂，想什么呢，专心一点。”雷狮不满地撞击，“鲜少有Omega像你这样，死鱼一条。”

闻言，安迷修的注意力更涣散了。

对方赤裸裸的不配合，雷狮非常不满，他扬手，甩了安迷修一耳光——他这么做，并无刻意羞辱的成分，仅仅是情潮涌动下的一时意气。

但安迷修瞪大了双眼。  
下一秒，他伸出胳膊，抱住了雷狮——开始是肩膀，再慢慢往上挪位，他抚摸上雷狮的脸颊，抱住Alpha的头部，微微调整了姿势。

交媾的Alpha警惕性大大降低，等到雷狮感到不对劲，已经是安迷修肢体用力箍紧他的时候。

“颈椎，作为人体最脆弱的部位之一，只要有拉伸肌肉跟韧带的力量，技巧得当，就可以拧断。”安迷修的双臂怀抱着雷狮的头颅，看似含情脉脉地相拥，却是桑博格斗术的起手式，“颅底跟颈椎的连接处并不结实，现在这个距离，我一用力……雷狮你不死，也成高位截瘫。”

“雷狮，请你和平地、友好、心怀尊重地做爱。”安迷修潮红的脸庞、氤氲的双眼、湿润的甬道，和他一字一顿吐出的威胁形成强烈的反差，“不然，我就扭下你的脑袋。”

 

未完待续

 

雷狮还硬在安安体内呢，安仔就扬言要扭断雷狮的脖子。  
安迷修：这是真正的腹上死。  
雷狮：不，并不是。  
总结：安迷修是个狠人。


	3. 医疗记录11

医疗记录11

 

听毕“扭断脖子”的宣言，雷狮并没有做出安迷修想象中浑身紧绷的反应，隔一会儿，这人竟笑出了声：  
“天，安迷修，你这人可太有意思了。”

安迷修控制雷狮的要害，感到对方的肌肉处于十分放松的状态，看样子不是虚张声势——雷狮真心认为，这种命悬一线的状态值得玩味，有趣得紧。

他参透不了雷狮的想法，但他明白雷狮的疯狂——没把自己的生命看得特别重要，更不把别人的生命当一回事。

“倘若其他Omega有你十分之一的狠辣，‘Omega保护机构’这垃圾玩意儿就消失了，每个Alpha和Beta都该担心自己会不会被Omega整死在床上。”

雷狮讲这些的时候，从容自若，好像安迷修箍紧他的命脉，只是为了给他顺毛——雷狮的脸贴在安迷修的腹部，又蹭了蹭Omega的小肚子，懒洋洋地说：“我鼻子好痒。”

安迷修彻底无语，同时觉得，雷狮求蹭蹭的样子有点……可爱？

“安迷修，你放开。再这样下去，我就软了。”雷狮低低的声音磁性、魅惑，敲击着安迷修的心理防线，“让我做完嘛。你不是想和平共处吗？”

没有和他开杠，雷狮还说了点无关痛痒的话——已经是这家伙最大的让步，何况安迷修的本意也不是勒死他，便说道：“好。”

松懈下手臂钳制的刹那，雷狮反扑上来，双手掐住安迷修的脖颈，说道：

“礼尚往来，安迷修，不如我们尝试一下性窒息高潮？”

玩SM？难度这么高吗？不了不了，容在下告退。

虽然安迷修料到自己威胁雷狮，事后肯定吃不了兜着走，但下一秒翻转，雷狮决定让自己脑缺氧濒死，这戏剧性的操作实在猝不及防。

“翻白眼的样子不太好看，换一种方式吧？”安迷修也不紧张，诚恳地说，“你手指放置的地方也太精准了，这样扼脖子效率奇高，事半功倍。可能我没高潮就因为脑缺氧咽气了，你也不想留下这样失败的回忆，对吧。”

雷狮被安迷修郑重其事的“打个商量”的语气逗笑，接着，他对上安迷修毫无畏惧、澄澈明净的天青色眼瞳，慢慢收敛了笑意，说道：  
“你这个人，身上有刺激……兴许，是比刺激更好的东西。”

说着，他拔出自己在安迷修体内的硬物，放开掐对方脖子的双手，转而扶住安迷修的腰——安迷修被转了个身，整个人跪趴在卡座上，屁股高高翘起——这是后背位，从雷狮的角度可以清清楚楚地看到，安迷修肿胀的后穴不断地收缩着。

在Alpha的信息素诱导下，Omega的身体敏感异常，下体淌水，穴口红通通的。雷狮把他的两瓣臀肉掰开，肉棒狠狠地一插到底，大开大合的进出，一次比一次激烈，囊袋啪啪的拍在安迷修的臀部，几番缠斗下来，两人的交合处濡湿了一片。

六年前，雷狮阴茎的大小就相当可观，现在他已成人，尺寸在Alpha中称得上佼佼者——过去安迷修的私处接纳雷狮，只感觉自己被塞得满满当当；如今的感受，可不是“塞满”，而是“强撑”，Omega的甬道硬是挤压出了一个极限，靠着体液的润滑才能继续性爱。

甬道内的每一个褶皱，都被Alpha插入的性器官摩擦、抚平、搓弄，Omega的声音随着Alpha的抽插变了调。

“嗯……嗯……”  
雷狮没进入他的生殖腔，可安迷修的高潮却一波又一波地袭来，长久压抑的性欲望被牵引着爆发，一泻千里，汹涌的快感下他夹紧了肉穴——最后，雷狮也被他夹射了。

两人的交合处濡湿了一片，随着肉棒的抽出，一并带出大量的精液，沿着安迷修的股缝滑落，射出的白色液体滴在卡座的深褐色皮套上，凝成透明的斑点。  
刚经历过高潮，安迷修的状态迷茫又懵懂。这次的性爱酣畅淋漓，以至于让他迷迷糊糊地反思，以往六年的禁欲……自己真是傻。

完事了拉上裤链，雷狮坐起来，从卡座边的硬木桌下摸出一包烟，点燃，吸一口，碾灭。

黯淡昏黄的灯光、烟雾缭绕的场景，两人仿佛置身于老式的文艺影片之中。俯卧在卡座上的安迷修身下一片狼藉，腿间黏连着精液的模样，颇为下流，雷狮侧身看一眼，又转回去掐灭烟头——安迷修看向衣冠楚楚的攻方——黑色工字背心紧贴在Alpha上半身，勾勒出性感的背脊线条，视线下移，雷狮惹人注目的腰窝和人鱼线一览无余。

食色性也，欣赏完雷狮的肉体，纵然对方有诸多粗鲁、蛮横的地方，安迷修突然间不想计较了。

“安迷修，你想问点什么吗？”在明暗交错的光线下，无法看清雷狮的侧脸此刻的表情。

“有的。”手边没有纸巾一类的东西，安迷修只得用自己洁白的衬衫衣角擦下体，一边抹一边问，“你知道我回来了？”

雷狮说：“确实有情报，但究竟是不是你，就不清楚了。”不然，也不会拖这么多天，才召安迷修上门。

“啊？”安迷修不解。

其实，寻找安迷修的下落并不容易——干地下医生这行的，颠沛流离各个城市，行医资格证挂靠在灰色地带，身份不知道被盗用了多少回——安迷修回雷王城之前，已经有数个冒用安迷修医师执照的非法行医者，他们被雷狮揪过去一个个确认，次次失望，久而久之，这条信息渠道雷狮便不怎么信任。

懒得解释各种迂回曲折，雷狮简洁地说：“今天人来了，才确定是你。”

擦干净下体，穿上裤子，安迷修起身：“今天我们见过面了，那么你和我，是从此没有瓜葛了？还是自此搞一起、开始纠缠不清？”

雷狮不满地看向安迷修，他讨厌安迷修避重就轻的措辞，这Omega把自己过去所做的一切摘得干干净净：“脸皮挺厚啊。”

“可是，我们之间就这两条路可走。”安迷修坐在雷狮旁边，隔着一小段距离，“要么老死不相往来，要么……像今天这样，彼此互惠互利。”

雷狮皱眉：“互惠互利？别抬举自己。”  
面对一个Omega，可供雷狮享乐选择有很多——标记、蹂躏、暴力施压……不过呢，面对一个刚刚说要扭断他脑袋的Omega，乐趣还可以更大。

“至于一刀两断，想都别想。安迷修，我不会便宜了你。”

安迷修没有那么复杂的心思，他一如既往的正直，扪心自问接下来该怎么办。既然两人没可能断绝关系，只会进一步深入发展，得出的最合理结论是：

——“雷狮，我们交往吧。”

 

未完待续


	4. 医疗记录12

医疗记录12  
“雷狮，我们交往吧。”

安迷修这么提议的时候，雷狮只觉得荒诞不经——Omega讲“交往”并非表达自己的喜爱之情，仅仅为了让自身的立场缓和一些。

在Alpha的威逼利诱下，他们俩才发生了关系。虽然雷狮心知肚明他们之间的龃龉，但是，安迷修特地掂了一个投机取巧的说法，补过饰非，这令雷狮很不愉快。

偶尔，明德惟馨的安迷修，也会做出一两件忤逆自身道德观的事情，例如，他答应了和十六岁的雷狮上床，又例如，他和重逢的雷狮直接在夜总会的卡座上开搞，雷狮的小弟们没准暗地里欣赏了一场活春宫什么的——这些事，安迷修心理上接受不能，非要冠以堂而皇之的理由糊弄自己——雷狮最烦他这一点，六年前如是，现今更是如此。

换了个闲适的坐姿，雷狮翘起二郎腿，蹬开卡座的实木桌。金属子弹头、弹壳、枪托哗啦哗啦地掉落在地，夜场的手下们听到较大的动静，跑过来确认，雷狮打了个响指，他们又毕恭毕敬地退回去。

散落在地的金属块，骨碌碌地在地上滚，雷狮没有正面回应安迷修的告白，他道：“安迷修你真是有病。”

“……”

“凡事都想正当化，是不是？不盖上‘普世价值认同’那层遮羞布，你就受不了。”雷狮背靠皮座，稍稍侧身，正好呈现一个在安迷修耳边低语的姿势，“正好，我很中意你心理防线快崩溃的样子，继续，让我看看，什么时候你会剥下那张道貌岸然的面具。”

雷狮凑得十分近，蛊惑性极强的低音让人脸红。

情事的余韵尚且残留着，安迷修尽量压抑自己的动摇和Omega的本性，无奈Alpha的信息素若有似无的飘荡，勾起他的情欲，诚实地反馈在Omega生理机能上——体内的生殖腔一抽一抽的，渴求精液的射入。

偏偏，雷狮说的话特别应景，“什么时候剥下那张道貌岸然的面具”——安迷修能请示“我们再来一次”之类的话吗？——不能！

“那，我们俩就是炮友了。”安迷修捏痛自己的手背，将下半身的低级思考扫到角落，平复了心情，呆板地接话。

“也不能这么定义。”意外地，雷狮没同意这个说法，“这词太单薄，只有性，我们之间的关系不止于此。”

他的话语有些暧昧，安迷修还来不及心跳加速，又听雷狮说道：“应该说，我决定调教你了。”

……安迷修刚升起一点春心萌动，瞬间喂了狗，他摆摆手：“不了不了，我一个大龄未婚Omega，经不起现在小年轻的特殊玩法。”他顿一顿，又补充，“但凡突破我的底线，说不定，我的手比警告先动作，不小心让你归西了，那多不好。”

雷狮笑起来，从安迷修的角度望过去，他脖子上突起的经、嘴角的浅笑、半眯的猫眼，全部戳中安迷修的喜好，可惜，这点外貌优势，很快被雷狮性格上极大的缺陷抹平了。  
Alpha说：“是吗？确实，像安迷修你这样的，容易逆向看待Alpha和Omega之间的关系——觉得人人平等？甚至，认为Alpha名不副实？”

他起身，Alpha很高，威压感不言而喻。  
大量分泌的阶级分化信息素，再一次袭击了Omega。本该是很呛人的味道，安迷修竟觉得有些好闻。强烈的荷尔蒙作用下，他开始腿软、冒虚汗、眼眶泛红，撸一撸鼻子，甚至有种想大哭一场的冲动，没有什么理由——他最脆弱的举动莫过于哭泣——而这个Alpha，天生能撬开安迷修最脆弱的地方。

“也许你觉得自己扳回一城，可是，别忘了，整个雷王城都是我家的底盘。”雷狮端详着Omega修天青色的眼瞳，“既然回家了，那陪我多玩玩。”

远远在夜场另一边的手下们，手头的活计有了新进展，纷纷叫着“老大老大，有新情况了，他招供了”小跑过来。被雷狮的阶级分化荷尔蒙吓唬得畏手畏脚，他们中领头的那个，在离雷狮四五米左右的地方停下，报告道：“卖迷幻药的都招供了……”  
手下看看安迷修，道：“老大，这挺私密的。医生在这里……”

雷狮点头：“我知道了，这就去处理。”

然后，他俯身，对安迷修说：“在家等我。”

安迷修瞪大了双眼。

 

雷狮说的，当然不是他自己的家，而是安迷修养父留下的屋子——照这么看，他养父的底细也被雷狮扒得一干二净。

时隔六年，安迷修终于回到自己真正的家。用钥匙打开门，里面的摆设一如既往，大件家具都被防尘罩和白布盖着，积了一层厚厚的灰，看样子，要来一次深度保洁才行。

未等安迷修卯起劲来大扫除，门铃便响起，雷狮的手下已至，他们拎来三大箱行李，对安迷修一鞠躬，说：“雷总的基本日用品都在这里。他等会儿会来的，您稍安勿躁。”

稍安勿躁……说得他好像是深闺怨妇，望穿秋水，眼巴巴盼着那个祸害来似的。

这群手下看安迷修的眼神，躲躲闪闪，大概将安迷修当做“有钱人的禁脔”那一类人物，好奇地想多瞅Omega几眼，怕生嫌，偷偷摸摸地用眼角的余光瞥一瞥。

安迷修扶额，心想，别看了别看了，瞧了也只会失望。他就是一大龄未婚Omega，自己都觉得自己老，和放凉久了长出霉菌丝的豆腐差不多，与小说中的天仙妖孽相差十万八千里。雷狮又不是要养金丝雀，他喜欢耐玩的，还准备搞点高端调教。

……怎么越思考现状，越感觉悲哀呢。

“雷狮什么时候来？”安迷修叫住一个手下，问道，“我这里很久没打扫了，他来……可能有些不合适。”

“您说什么话呢，稍后我们叫专业人员为您清理的。”不知道安迷修一无所知雷狮的事情，手下很痛快地说了，“您也别急，雷总负责整个雷王城线下的军火生意，忙碌是应该的。”

……  
安迷修想，这下好，自己不可能走掉了——武功再高，也怕菜刀。何况，雷狮贩卖的是热兵器，一枪崩上去，自己才是那个不死也残的人啊。

 

未完待续

 

安迷修：你之前和我说的那些，调教啊、一起住啊……仔细一想，不是情侣之间该做的事情吗！？而且是羁绊很深的情侣之间才能做的。  
雷狮：嗯？  
安迷修：无交往之名，却行交往之实——那我们其实也算交往了，就是你没承认嘛。  
雷狮：……  
安迷修：你同意了，我们就能Happy Ending！  
明明你我都不是傲娇，为什么发展却这么磨人(>д<)ﾉ  
雷狮：你是女主角，多受点磨砺是应该的。  
安迷修：∑( ° △ °|||)...


	5. 医疗记录13

医疗记录13

 

安迷修的屋子里住进了一位房客，鉴于这位房客自带枪支弹药，主业贩卖热兵器，安医生只得应允他大摇大摆地登堂入室。

租金为零，即使这位房客肯付钱，安迷修也不敢收。腰缠万贯的军火贩子雷狮，贪图的并非白吃白住，他觊觎的是房东先生的屁股。

辛苦操持地下医生这职业多年，安迷修目睹过各种真实的钱色交易——富翁名流豢养小情人，往往先赠送一套高层公寓房，屋内装满监视器，再用多多的钱砸，温水煮青蛙，致使对方沉溺于纸醉金迷的奢侈生活。等小情人完全离不开金主，大叔老头子的性变态癖好便逐渐抖露出来，从现代萨德到在世马索克，从外伤性出血到生殖腔糜烂——人类一旦下作起来，真的没有底线这种东西。

显而易见，雷狮没有包养安迷修的打算，大半个月过去，Alpha依旧没有抛出任何“资助”名义的橄榄枝，安医生自掏腰包付水电费，频频倒贴雷狮的烧烤外卖。他们俩陷入了一种奇奇怪怪的关系，既不是炮友，亦非情人，可偏偏在一起同吃同住，到了晚上不可描述。

雷狮执意要这样发展，不难猜，此人想重走一遍六年前的流程。  
曾经的主动权握在安迷修手中，今非昔比，现在的雷狮正强调，他才是那个主导者——他自由地进出安迷修的房子，一如之前宣告的那般，他提着枪前来讨要东西，安迷修的意志同等于无——不想给也得拿出来。

联系Alpha之前所说的“我决定调教你了”，安迷修揣摩着，莫非，这便是“调教”的第一步骤？

二十八岁的大龄独身Omega，几乎不和其他人建立“朋友以上”的亲密关系，情场上诸多韵事的留白，他还需请教别人。  
悲哀的是，安迷修没有什么同伴可以询问，平日里除了出诊的病人、地下中介，他的交友圈没有其他人等。

 

“如果两人分别多年，一个人对另一个人念念不忘，还追到对方家里，大摇大摆地住下。你说，这举动究竟是出于爱，还是因为负气？”

今天出诊的对象是一位年轻的高端模特，据说曾做过“外围Omega”，情史丰富，安迷修替他医治踝关节扭伤时，心一横，直接道出了这个疑虑。

“念念不忘……”漂亮的模特接下了这个突兀的话题，认真地思索了一会儿，回答道：“医生，可能这个人欠了另一个人钱吧，又住下，那肯定是小混混要债嘛。”

“……”安迷修不做声，包扎固定病人的脚踝，冰敷按摩处理。

小模特反应过来：“啊！医生你在说自己的事情？你欠黑社会钱了？”

“没有。”安迷修突然后悔和陌生人说起这个话题。

小模特却笃定地说：“医生，如果和黑社会的人有染，赶紧断掉比较好。雷王城的暴力组织哪有什么生长空间……雷王星集团才是这座城市真正的统治者。”

安迷修默默地听着，绷带缠了一圈又一圈。

“医生你职业好，找老实人接盘容易。”模特滔滔不绝，“做我这行的，哪有什么真心相待的人呢，顶多绑个长期饭票，多捞一点……”

这类没志气的Omega话语，安迷修并不想听，刚想打断，就听见这个模特爆出猛料：“一年前，我还和雷王城的三公子睡过呢，那人可真是Alpha中的Alpha，长得俊美，出手又阔绰……可惜人家瞧不上我呀，说‘你解领带的手势真难看’……这是什么奇怪的性癖……”

如雷贯耳。

“雷王星三公子……雷狮？” 安迷修的声音都在颤抖。

“当然是他啦，除了他还能有谁？”伤势处理完毕，小模特摸摸脚踝，“哇，裹得像个粽子似的。”

安迷修记得某部电影里有一句粗俗又流传度极广的台词：“我出去买包烟都能碰上九个操过你的男人。”  
作为一名合格的问题儿童，雷狮小朋友反向操作了这句著名的台词，使安迷修得以内心吐槽：“雷狮，我随便出诊都能碰上一个你操过的男人。”

结完诊费，安迷修拎着急救箱，慢吞吞地步行回家。

虽然他心知肚明，雷狮不可能委屈自己，可是，消息确凿地获悉了“雷狮与他人发生了关系”，真真切切，令他有些难过。

他想到，自家的水电总闸长期关闭，时隔六年重新启用，不仅水龙头能流出干净的自来水，连电表走数也一切正常——空置多年的房屋水、电、燃气没有报停，账户未被注销，证明雷狮给予了他的屋子最低限度的看顾——这些细枝末节的小处，切实的，让安迷修感受到雷狮的心意，也思考过，或许雷狮拉不下脸复合，他们之间有斡旋的余地。

现在看来，这些考虑有些可笑。雷狮确实是长大了，安迷修可以放心地选择他，但可供雷狮选择的Omega多如牛毛，他何苦吊死在安迷修这棵歪脖子树上。

安迷修只能安慰自己，虽然不知道自己有什么优点，但雷狮觉得自己好就行了——如果雷狮外出寻花问柳，那就和他断得一干二净，不接受任何形式的挽回。

他走到家门口，开门，发现雷狮已经回来——难得军火贩子没有夜间工作，任务早早结束。但他也没有闲着，翻出安迷修床底下私藏的一堆禁药，像堆多米诺骨牌一样，一盒接一盒竖放。见安迷修归家，雷狮轻轻一推，连锁反应，药盒依次倒下，成一排长龙。

“藏东西的地方一点也没长进。”雷狮说，“和六年前一样，禁药全部藏在床下。”

安迷修放下医疗急救箱，挂好自己的白大褂，说话又冷又硬：“你翻出来的，麻烦你收拾好。”

雷狮置若罔闻，走到安迷修身边，捏住安迷修的肩膀：“还有情绪？真不巧，我这里截获了一点你想知道的情报，看来是白费功夫了。”

拍走雷狮按在肩膀上的手，安迷修抬头望向他：“我想知道的情报？你什么意思？”

雷狮的脸上有促狭的、狡黠的笑容：“你为什么回雷王城呢？”

“……因为我年纪大了，同事让我回老家相亲。”安迷修面无表情地说道。

雷狮居高临下地看着他，“安迷修，现在你撒了谎，至于你为什么撒谎，我都清楚。实话实说，你缺什么，我有什么——包括你那些不为人知的秘密，我也知晓一二。”

“我今天看诊的病人是谁？”安迷修突然问道。

“谁？”雷狮不理解这问题的用意，“这人有什么要紧的吗？”

看，你不是无所不知的，安迷修走近一步，主动踏入对方的领域。他解开领带，剥开扣子，露出一小节抑制环：  
“雷狮，你说，我现在想做什么呢？”

 

未完待续

安迷修：雷狮！你的床伴说，你出手阔绰，为什么到了我这里，我要替你垫付烧烤快递费、水电费？(σ｀д′)σ  
雷狮（不以为意）：你我什么关系，他们能比吗？  
安迷修：那，你说，我们现在算是什么关系呢？  
雷狮：同吃同住，生活默契，开始商量打大Boss的剧情，这不是一条心的夫妻吗？  
安迷修：Σ( ° △ °|||)嗯？……言之有理？


	6. 医疗记录14

医疗记录14

 

安迷修下拉白色领子，暗黑的抑制环露出小一截，雷狮自上往下瞥见，Omega欣长的脖颈半遮半掩，腺体若有似无的散发着薄荷的香气。

雷狮甚不清楚安迷修的意图，但此时两人之间的气氛刚刚好，短兵相接又擦枪走火，适宜直接按地、脱裤子、开干。Alpha放出一点自己的信息素，满意地注视着怀中Omega瞪圆的眼眶逐渐湿润、泛红。

接触的Omega多了，雷狮方能体会，安迷修信息素相当特殊——很少有Omega的信息素是复合型香味，更别提薄荷属的混合型香气——对于某些Alpha而言，这信息素与薄荷牙膏无异，浓度一高，特别呛鼻。Alpha和Omega浓情蜜意时，冒出提神醒脑的气味，别提多么煞风景。

Omega自带这样出众的信息素，虽然芬芳清新，但实际并不讨喜，一如安迷修本人，明明成熟欲滴，却时时刻刻提点着人清醒。

“大部分Omega都是香甜抚顺的味道，唯独你这么有挑战性。”雷狮伸手，拨弄安迷修脖颈上的抑制环。

他不提别的Omega还好，一提安迷修就忿忿不平，下一秒，他泄愤地踢向雷狮的小腿，正中胫骨前沿。

雷狮吃痛地蹲下，抬头，生气地问：“安迷修你吃错药了？！”

安迷修的视线飘向远方：“抱歉，风太大我听不清。”

这里是室内，哪来什么大风，显然Omega在胡言乱语。雷狮皱眉，道：“今天的你，不太对劲。”

安迷修充耳不闻，指向客厅地板上倒成一排的药盒，说道：“把翻出来的药盒，放回床底下。”

听上去，这话宛若宣战布告——安迷修没由来地撂命令式语句，是他濒临爆发的征兆，他鲜少有不肯退让一步的时候。

“哦，你准备和我吵架？”

“没有，本来这就是我的房子，我是这里的主人。”安迷修说，“我不打算迁就你了。”

雷狮气到想发笑：“我妥协了那么多事情，安迷修你还得陇望蜀了？怎么，特别对待我，还是你本性如此，相处久了便刁难刻薄？”

“妥协？你向我妥协了什么？”安迷修很惊讶，雷狮这厮和强盗一样地入驻进来，在他平静的生活中横插一杠，居然有脸说“妥协”？自己才是一直以来退一步海阔天空的那个人好吗？

“我冒着极大风险，住在这里，知道吗？”雷狮敲着安迷修房子的墙壁，“仅需一发火箭弹，这么单薄的砖墙，一定会被轰得四分五裂。”

“别惊讶，安迷修，你知道我做什么生意——没人会向你寻仇，但我的仇家满地走——但凡我手下的人泄露一点风声，不多久，我的敌人就会扛着四十厘米口径的火箭炮，朝这里开火。”雷狮暴躁地抓一把自己的头发往后梳，他推开安迷修，转身走几步，“你以为我隔三差五地光顾这里是为什么？我没办法！如果我不揪着你，你觉得你会主动来找我吗？”

雷狮拉过一把椅子，敞开手脚而坐。他负气，不去看安迷修，解开大腿绑着的枪托，似乎回想到了什么，没有拔枪，又绑回去。

“是，安迷修你多厉害，我不能胁迫你。好声好气地邀请，你会来见我才有鬼。稍稍威胁一下，好，不得了，你会认为这是高压强权，我真怕你这个烈士搞咬舌自尽那一套。”

“……不会的，咬舌自尽非常痛苦，很难死成，只能死于失血过多。”安迷修傻傻愣愣地阐述着咬舌自尽的医学知识，一边惊讶雷狮话语背后的深意。

之前，安迷修总想着自己被动，但他从没想过，自己之所以被动，是因为雷狮太过主动，主动到逼戾的地步。

他拿雷狮没办法，相对的，雷狮也不知道怎么对待自己。

安迷修一直从自己的立场考虑他们俩的事情、他们之间的关系——经过雷狮这几句剖白，他终于开始思索，为什么雷狮若干年后还找上自己，为什么愿意花大把大把的时间和自己共处一室。

他瞻前顾后，认为他们的关系没有被定义，认为雷狮不愿展现自己的诚意和在意——其实，雷狮已经迈出了那一步，安迷修未曾察觉而已。

重逢至今，他未曾问候过雷狮半句。虽然为时已晚，但安迷修终究补上了：“你这些年过得好吗？”

雷狮的声音闷闷的：“坏透了。”

“我也是。”安迷修说。 

雷狮轻哼一声，像是不屑，又似是敷衍的回应。从安迷修的角度望过去，他仿佛仍留有六年前那个少年的影子，宽阔的肩线、紧抿的唇、上挑的眼眉，骄傲地、孤零零地坐着，像是在等待某人答复，像是在等待某人的归来，像是被某种细细绵绵的痛苦缠绕，爱和恨都不知所往。

雷狮到底存了什么心思，安迷修终于知道了——他想说，你为什么挑中我啊，我一点也不好，又这么难搞，怎么你上手就选择了一个地狱难度的家伙。

他绕过散落一地的药盒，走向雷狮。

“我不擅长和别人建立亲密的关系。”  
安迷修踱步至雷狮身边，俯身，手心抚上雷狮的手背，“我很迟钝的，请勿见怪。”

“早就知道了。”雷狮嗤笑，反手握住安迷修的手，十指相扣，“所以我才会在这里。”

 

未完待续

 

雷狮：接下来，就是终生标记这一步了。  
安迷修（捂住脖子）：终生标记？需要发情期的生殖腔内射、咬破腺体……很大概率会怀孕的！  
雷狮：你有什么不满？我又不是不肯负责。  
安迷修（诧异）：你这么年轻，就想当爸爸了吗？不过，雷狮你的确属于二十出头就搞大别人肚子，然后捣腾出几个非婚生小孩子的那类人(￣▽￣)ノ  
雷狮：什么意思？安迷修，你能好到哪里去？你这张脸，怎么看都是未婚先孕的脸。

杀敌一千，自损八百，两人继续互相伤害。


	7. 医疗记录15

医疗记录15

成人间互通心意，没有声嘶力竭的呐喊，缺少荷尔蒙过剩的热吻，话题点到即止，留有韵事的空隙，骤然软化的气氛使得两人无所适从。

安迷修想，一别经年，他们彼此成长了许多——雷狮不再是那个情绪外露的孩子，而自己也开始接受灰色地带、那些徘徊在道德边缘的东西，他们好像都在尝试以自己的方式同这个世界和解。

接下来发生的韵事水到渠成，雷狮举起和安迷修相握的手，嘴唇轻触安迷修的手背。放开，他解开对方的白衬衫，褪下对方的裤子，抚摸、接吻、用手拨开Omega的耻部，在大腿内侧和性器的周围留下痕迹。

在心悸的颤抖中，安迷修接受了雷狮。

尽管早已熟悉雷狮的进入，但是省略前戏又未涂上润滑剂，深入仍有困难。Alpha抽插的力度渐渐加大，阴茎在Omega的体内膨胀起来。内部被硬撑开，安迷修喘着、呻吟着，心道这家伙真不客气。

雷狮素来有凌虐肉体的倾向，意中人越反感，他越执意要做，以欺负人、欣赏对方的抵触为乐。媚肉被猛烈摩擦，下体的水声交杂，被插入到深处，摇摆着腰，安迷修产生了一种身体快要被戳破的错觉。  
猛烈的抽动下，两人纷纷抵达高潮。

“别内射……”  
但安迷修知道，雷狮是不会听的。

完事之后，微喘的雷狮扳正安迷修的脸庞，郑重地印下一个吻——正是这个吻，让例行的性事变得有所不同。

行医多年的安迷修，熟谙生理反应是本能的道理，但他活到现在这个岁数，也明白了结合这种事，最重要的还是身心的一致。就像刚才的那个亲吻，比雷狮所做的任何亲昵举动，都让他面红耳赤。

“你什么时候来发情期？”冷不丁，雷狮冒出这么一句。  
Omega抑制环型号众多，大部分不是拘束型的，项圈拉扯一下就会露出腺体，安迷修戴的这款也是如此。雷狮伸手，勾起橙蓝相间的标签，靠近，轻舔安迷修的腺体，只闻味道的话，仿佛在舔薄荷糖似的。

安迷修心说，怎么，打终生标记的主意？他避实就虚地回答：“抑制剂打得太多，很久没有出现过，不清楚。”

雷狮大概也看出安迷修的敷衍，他用力揉了揉Omega蓬乱的头发，道：“这个月别乱吃药，也不用打针，我替你解决。”

话已至此，雷狮的目标明确，直指AO的终生标记——这使得目标人物安迷修的心里发麻。转念一想，Alpha平日忙得应接不暇，倘若Omega的发情期出现，远水救不了近火，远在天边的雷狮哪里顾及得着。

安迷修把这件事想得过于简单，模模糊糊地点头答应了——岂料，第二天，雷狮的下属们就找上门，他们不仅打包雷狮的行李，连安迷修的日常用品和床底下的禁药也一并装进了航空箱。

眼看他们几十人井然有序地、理所当然地搬动着自己的家什，安迷修挡在自己家门口，不让人出去：“光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你们作甚？”

雷狮的下属们脸上堆着讨好的笑容，说道：“先生，雷狮老大应该和您说过了，他请您到他的居所小住一阵，我们这不帮您搬运行李吗？您要是存疑，问他吧，我们不过是接到命令办事……”

雷狮这家伙，给他三分颜色就敢开染坊——几周前，这帮小弟看他的眼神，约莫是瞧见“雷狮包养的小情人”的模样，这回，他们的态度更谦恭、顺从，安迷修隐约听见有人私议“Omega上位……肯定精通房中术”什么的——好，这下跳进黄河也洗不清了。

“安迷修先生，请您配合，我们这边需要完成工作……”

两边各有理由，互不退让，无奈，雷狮的小弟拨通了老大的电话，恳请百忙之中的雷狮亲自上阵解释。

“安迷修你个傻X，道理昨天我都和你讲通了，还不肯搬？继续怠惰下去，小心仇家哪天杀上门来。”电话那头的雷狮显然专注于那边的状况，“喂，你们快点把这五箱霰弹枪装货，然后报单给海运公司——啊？贴什么标签？‘人道主义、安息器械、杀伤性强’，连这个都不懂吗？’””

“……”挂断这令人不安的通话，安迷修默默地把手机递还给小弟，“我跟你们走吧。”

外头的威胁不见一个，雷狮本人的危险性倒是不言而喻。

 

于是，雷狮的小弟开着警用押送车，装着航空箱，十级戒备的紧张感，驶向雷狮现住的居所。

安迷修曾非常好奇，雷狮现在的生活是怎样的——他甚至想象了别墅、庄园占地几百公顷，恢弘壮阔、奢华颓靡的模样，然而，抵达雷狮现居的住所，却称得上普通——那是超高层建筑其中的一层，极简风格的装修，摆设了几件看上去很贵、性价比超低的家具，没什么生活气息，想也知道，这只是一个睡觉的地方。 

“先生您别惊讶，这仅仅是其中的一层。”一位手下将航空箱推进屋里，说明道，“老板包下了这栋楼的二十层楼，不单是公用电梯，另有密道通向别的楼层。至于那些密道在哪里……老板应该会和您亲自说明的。”

“密道？为什么要有密道？”

“因为，有图谋不轨的人。”手下想了想，又说，“而且……不是外人，家贼难防，您明白吧？”

安迷修忽然理解了什么，道：“麻烦你，再拨一通电话给雷狮。”

这回，雷狮很爽快地接了，不似之前那么繁忙，语气也适当地放缓：“喂？安迷修？搬家结束了？”

“雷狮，你何必拐弯抹角，绕圈子暗示。”安迷修说，“你本来就要对付你的哥哥，然后你知道，我回来也是为了这个……”

“你之前不是装傻，说自己回来是为了相亲么？”雷狮口气揶揄，“既然你回来找对象，那我顺其自然，只和你谈两性的事。”

是，雷王星三公子神通广大，他如何获悉安迷修的意图，安迷修不想计较，也不想知道。作为一个老好人，他反倒担心起雷狮来：“……你真的要对付自己的血亲？”

“那是一个不知好歹的孬种，本来我懒得理——好，他野心膨胀，率先把枪口对准了我。”能够想象，电话那头的雷狮多么邪气又不屑一顾，“你说，我会坐以待毙吗？”

“所以？”

“干他那行的，多半已经失去人性了。”雷狮的声音沉闷，仿佛低声轻笑，“那也不要紧，他愿意做一条疯狗来咬我，那再好不过了。ABO是什么？就是兽性。”

 

未完待续

安迷修：怎么，最后是打倒你哥哥吗？(￣▽￣)／  
雷狮（点头）：而且，那家伙超没用——类似于我们分别是99LV的勇者和盗贼，他当大Boss才60LV。  
安迷修：啊？我们放一大招，他就死了吧？根本不算威胁啊？w(ﾟДﾟ)w  
雷狮：对，所以，我们不光是家庭伦理剧，还是龙傲天爽文模式呢。


	8. 医疗记录16

医疗记录16

雷狮说：“ABO是什么？是兽性。”  
安迷修不能同意更多。

他离开雷王城的时候，内心曾抱着一丝期许，心想，也许其他城市和雷王城有所不同，Omega的生存状态兴许有改善的余地。可是，理想丰满，现实骨感，作为少数人群的Omega，于其他Omega数量较少的城市，如同边缘群体一般，处境更为破碎伶俜。

“你很强，你能反抗，但你不能要求所有人和自己一样。”介绍的病患多了，地下中介熟稔起安迷修这个人，多次出言警告，“安医生，你又不是在演热血高校青春剧，别怂恿病人反抗Alpha、Beta！他们反抗了，下次被打、被肏、被折磨得更惨——你不能代替别人，替他们的人生做决定，Okay？”

安迷修哑然。

一往无前的正直能解决的事情凤毛麟角，单方面的正义或许只是自我满足——安迷修的认知一点一点向灰色地带饱和，他开始融通和理解这个世界的不合理之处——然而，今次让他回到雷王城的原因，是无论如何都无法原谅的、必要亲自送葬的邪道。

搬到雷狮住所的当晚，夜归的雷狮牵着安迷修，来到开放式厨房的桌边，将心比心地促膝详谈了一番。

说是家居式的开放式厨房，其实相当于一个迷你酒水吧台，大理石桌面上堆放着数瓶名贵的洋酒，另附安迷修看不懂的金属瓶、杯钵若干。

雷狮熟练地拿起两只玻璃杯，往敞口杯里倒酒、放冰块。垂直手灯的打光下，褐色的液体和不规则的冰块不仅应景，更衬出成人谈话的氛围，气氛既不紧张，也不松弛过度。

将携带的数盒药品放上吧台，安迷修一盒一盒摆正、分类：“药品批准生产和上市，是一个漫长的过程。然而，特批雷王城可以自行审核Omega抑制剂、诱发剂之类的药物发售，这个系统是我养父促成的。”

“他的本意是让大部分Omega受惠——如果抑制剂和诱发剂不需要全国审批，那么发售价格相应也会降低，现在却被利用，缺乏监管的生产线，开始自行生产成瘾性药物一类的软毒品——这些软毒品不止在雷王城贩售，其他城市的黑市也有行销，流通量不小。”

桌上的药品被分为两拨，安迷修翻开其中的一盒药，将药品说明书拿出来，指着成分表，说道：“这是雷王星自产的诱发剂，标明有斑蛰素的成分——很可笑的，斑蛰素纯粹是毒素，服用后会发热，和人吞水银、吃砒霜后身体发热原理一样，人体单纯排斥有害物质罢了，如今被正大光明地标在药物的成分表上，荒谬至极。”

雷狮瞥一眼说明书，了然，他一手轻晃着酒杯，一手拿起药盒，端详上面印刷的小字。

“正规的药物研发，耗资巨额、研发周期漫长，雷王城的药物生产批准全把控在你的家族手中——你哥哥的公司研发的药物，可以直接投入流水线生产，我调查过，六年间他的公司推出五十种新型诱发剂和抑制剂，可是，这间公司的研究经费，不到其他制药公司的百分之一，这怎么可能发生呢？”

拆出铝塑药板，安迷修扔在大理石桌上，说道：“这些药方，大多有软毒品的成分。你的场子里有Omega兜售迷幻药，估计是药品拆袋了，简单地加工过滤，再合成迷幻剂。”

放下玻璃杯，雷狮拿起桌上的药板：“原来如此。他也不是完全没脑子，没有直接开卖，而是生产再加工。”

“毒品的控制性、操纵性极强，只要有它存在，就能用最小的管理成本，撬动最大的顺从。”

雷狮把玩着手中的铝塑药板，“这么一板片药，倘若是能合成纯度高的白粉，可以换一大箱危险的‘小玩具’，全进口无水货的那种。”  
他的手势比划成枪的模样，做出“砰”的开枪姿势：“傻子想通过毒品，控制住我的手下，凭此把握雷王城的军火线，实在……蠢到没边。”

“医疗生化那一块，他压根没拿到实权，下面的人精明着呢，一看上头那家伙是个没用的东西，立刻填充自己的人进来——医药产业链乌烟瘴气的，和他的无能脱不了干系。”捞起酒杯，雷狮抿了一口，“我并不知道生物制药怎么运作，但是，物以类聚，他的手下全是最烂的那类人渣，连白粉的常规生产线都备齐了。”

“那蠢货可能认为自己在雷王城，可以一手遮天。”雷狮嘲讽一笑，“天也有被捅穿的时候。这件事，危害到整个家族生存延续的命脉，我先下杀手，没准，不会被问责。”

雷狮说得风轻云淡，但安迷修听出他隐藏的含义：“……你不方便动自己的亲哥吧？不能报告‘上级’吗？”

“又不是在学校发现同桌偷东西，报告老师就能解决的小事——雷王星的生化制药集团养活了这个城市上万人，即使有些人和灰色产业没有关系，但是，他们怕被牵连，就不会站出来帮忙的——和利益相关的事情，总是难以被撼动。”

安迷修不会喝酒，只能学着雷狮的模样，摇摇杯子：“你能接手吗？”

雷狮好笑看着他的模仿，说道：“我一天只有二十四小时，全权控制着军火生意的线路已经是造化了——敢情你以为这是写小说呢？总裁坐在老板椅上，批示文件、下个指令，马上能搞定问题？”

“我比你还年轻，手下也不是人人服从，今天……”雷狮抬起手腕，看了一眼手表，时针已经指向凌晨一点，“昨天，我亲自到港口指挥货运，因为手下不老实，放任他们自行处理，这批军火十有八九被他们监守自盗。”

“没一件事情是容易的。”雷狮提起玻璃杯，麦芽色的液体被融化的冰水冲淡了，“再说，我不想插手太多产业——被指定为正统继承人就完蛋了，我才不要被雷王星这个庞然大物活活拖累死。”

“嗯？你不想做继承人吗？”安迷修说，“……雷狮你，应该不会甘于人下。”

“什么都比不上自由重要。”雷狮笑了，“不过，自由是需要本钱的。”

“即使我现在脱离家庭，也得不到真正意义上的自由，换个地方，还是给人当孙子，那有什么意思。”

“但是，如果我积蓄了权利和人脉，再脱离出去，情况就不同了。”雷狮微微仰头，一口气喝光杯中的酒，“暂时我不会离开家族，那么，雷王星的存续对我也是至关重要的——皮之不存，毛将焉附。一个人可以独立之前，我会对家族集团尽责的。”

“既然你不喝，那我就代劳了。”他接过安迷修的酒杯，“至于那个不成器的玩意儿搞出来的幺蛾子，我会想办法解决的。”

安迷修近距离看着雷狮，在吧台灯具的折射下，对方的猫眼闪烁着漂亮的靛紫色，酒精上头的微红的脸颊也十分生动——他忍不住，靠过去，轻啄了雷狮的嘴唇。

“——不要看我！”意识到自己做了什么安迷修捂脸，“我刚刚只是想问，你实施计划能带上我吗？啊啊，我也不知道为什么偷袭了你——忍不住？”

“怎么办呢……”雷狮的手指敲了一下玻璃杯壁，“按照调情的路数，我应该吊着你的胃口。”

然后他笑了，看得出心情很好，因为长相俊美，他笑起来的模样，实乃一等一的迷人：“不过，看在刚在的那个吻的份上，我就直说吧——既然你已经回归，那么，我的人生大计中，当然会有你了。”

 

未完待续

 

安迷修：可恶的雷狮(〃＞皿＜）你那无处安放的魅力干扰了我的判断。  
雷狮（毫不客气）：谢谢夸奖。看样子，我们真能三年抱俩。  
安迷修：(ﾟДﾟ)???啊？


	9. 顺势疗法17

医疗记录17

决定给雷王星集团刮骨疗毒后，雷狮繁忙的工作愈发焦头烂额——押送军火的途中梳理生物制药的生产线经营状况，审核兵工厂预算的闲暇清点药品原料库存，买卖武装直升机的当口摸底药监局的实际当权者……每天争分夺秒安排日程，增加的工作见缝插针地完成。

若要扳倒那个生产软毒品生产的雷王星太子，难度可高可低。最省事的方法就是联合外界力量，上交若干证据，全国媒体曝光，相对的，雷王星集团也跟着陪葬——覆巢之下安有完卵，显然雷狮没办法落得轻松。投鼠忌器，他不得不将整个事件控制在“内斗”的范围，耗费极大的心力管理舆论、寻找最优解决途径。

雷狮并非正义之士，可他现在正做着比正义之士更公理的事情。想到自己忙碌的实际是一种利他行为，雷狮浑身上下没一处毛孔舒坦，他习惯为自己谋利，哪怕惠及别人是顺带的事件，也足以令他不快。

故而，当雷狮千里迢迢赶回家，发现安迷修钻在餐桌底下、有意避而不见的时候，雷狮的怒气肉眼可见的暴增。

走到餐桌边，他伸腿，往桌底下一踢，感到某人挡住了他的小腿，嘲讽道：“安迷修，你二十八了，玩欲拒还迎这一套，一点儿也不可爱。”

桌下的安迷修声音沙哑：“雷狮你每天睡眠时间不到四小时，回来应该好好睡觉，不需要惦记我。”

雷狮刚想说“少给自己贴金了，没人惦记你”，突然反应过来安迷修躲藏在这里的理由。

他蹲下，对上安迷修红通通的眼睛，Omega浓重、粘稠的信息素气味纷至沓来。

雷狮说：“你到发情期了。”他摸摸鼻子，犁鼻器收集到的Omega信息素断断续续，这情况和正常的发情Omega又不大一样。

因为抽泣，安迷修的鼻头微红，雷狮忍不住伸手捏了一下：“你已经服用了抑制剂？”

安迷修点头。

“是我回来得太晚了？又或者，你并不想被我终生标记？”

“都不是。”安迷修慢吞吞地说，“……我拆了一盒雷王星出品的新款诱发剂，在自己身上试了试……通常剂量，但是作用特别强烈，稍后，吃下抑制剂也不见好转。”

“神农氏尝百草？”

安迷修勉强笑了一下，说道：“雷狮，我突然想通一件事——你哥哥生产的伪药，大部分可以归类为‘顺势疗法’的药品，直接宣传自然治疗概念下的药品，统统是伪药、传销产品……你哥哥的市面销售额就会大幅缩减……”

“停，停，我不是医生，不懂你说什么。”雷狮牵起安迷修的手，将浑身酥软的Omega拉出桌底，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”安迷修整个人的重量依靠在雷狮身上，“……你身上的气味特别好闻。说起来……我从来没问过你的信息素是什么味道。”

雷狮无奈地叹气，将安迷修拖到沙发边，按着他坐下，又倒了一杯冷水，递到安迷修的嘴边，说道：“你不喝，我就泼到你脸上，在沙发这里，再上了你。”

“……”安迷修接过水杯，心道，你宿醉时，我泡了蜂蜜醒酒茶，捣碎一小碟白萝卜泥哄着你一口一口喂着吃，怎么轮到我需要照顾，雷狮如此不耐烦又暴躁……果然人和人之间千差万别。

不过，雷狮大少爷肯亲自伺候，安迷修也该知足。他喝下半杯冷水，掐人中定神，等到情况好一些，他便详尽地解释了“顺势疗法”的毒理学原理，附带自己的见解：

“雷王星医药产业的研发经费过低，药品又添加软毒品成分，大部分非处方药没有真正的疗效……诱发剂里加斑蛰素，感冒药有石英，同类制剂治疗同样的疾病——这是顺势疗法原理下的产物。雷狮你只需质疑顺势疗法的科学性，那么，软毒品的药剂生产势必会受到一定的阻力。”

安迷修担心自己说得过于复杂，然而雷狮不仅听懂了，思维还发散出去，更进一步：“指证雷王星生产软毒品、合成毒品原料，罪名过重，但是，掂一个严重程度较轻的理由，使得大部分药物停止生产，这想法很聪明。”

“况且医学是不断进步的，代谢掉旧时代的伪药，再正常不过了……如果管控好舆论，顺势疗法这个出发点确实可行。”

雷狮手撑下巴，一边思考，一边阐述：“大众会暂停购买这类药品……剩余大量购入的顾客，多半是合成毒品的工坊，一网打尽便是。”

安迷修听到雷狮高度赞同他的意见，心里挺高兴，待雷狮整理好思绪，便道：“生物制药特别赚钱，利益链相关人员也多……雷狮你公开披露这些，会不会惹来更多的敌人？”

“再多来几个又何妨呢？”雷狮摊手，“我已经把仇家的暗算当乐趣了。”

“我的家族最赚钱的产业，并非医药行业，而是军火。”雷狮补充，“就是我手上负责的这块，垂涎三尺的人如过江之鲫，不胜枚举。树敌之多，远超你的想象。”

军火是一个来钱、来权的产业，父亲把这块香饽饽分给小儿子，当真是特别器重雷狮。

但雷狮似乎是不屑的，说实话，无论雷狮蔑视什么样的事物，安迷修都不吃惊。像他这样的Alpha，天生有资本、带格局，势必会睥睨许多东西——日进斗金又视金钱为粪土，傲慢专横却又深谋远虑——塑造雷狮的本质，使他十分危险的同时，又具有非同寻常的魅力。

“知道你很有钱。”为了缓和凝重的气氛，安迷修转换话题，“希望巨富的你能结账。几个月前，我出诊俱乐部那次，你还欠我的出诊费和医药费呢。”

雷狮听毕，从裤子口袋里摸出男士钱夹，整个丢给安迷修。

安迷修打开沉甸甸的皮夹，想抽几张纸币出来，可是，钱包内的币种几乎都是外汇，安迷修左看右看，不知怎么下手。

雷狮看他这副为难的样子，笑起来，揉揉他的头发：“你也有为难的时候。”

“和你在一起的时候，我没有一天不为难的。”安迷修抓着雷狮的手，“不是说，我不想和你在一起，而是……”

“我不知道怎么对待你。”雷狮替他说出了答案。

安迷修看向Alpha，雷狮拿起安迷修手上的钱夹，将卡插那一部分展示给安迷修看：“这里有三张黑卡，我一直寻思着什么时候交给你，也想替你买几件衣服。但我不知道，这些举动在你眼里，是否有冒犯的意味——安迷修，我不知道怎么对待你。”

“你和我相识多年，两人之间并不尽然全是愉快的回忆。”雷狮合上钱夹，“有些事情，我没有忘记，只是，突然间不想计较了。”

“……我也是。”安迷修主动握住雷狮的手，“说不定，我们俩意外地相似。”

“得了吧，我才不想和你一样。”

“……拜托，恶党，看看气氛好吗？……算了，我也不想和恶党为伍。”

这是他们之间第二个共同点。

 

未完待续

 

安迷修：我们的故事，差不多已经到了尾声。(°∇°)ﾉ  
雷狮（不满）：没有标记，没有啪啪啪，没有扯证，整天聊骚，啧。  
安迷修（无视）：说起来，我们的第一个共同点是什么？  
雷狮：都很辣。


	10. 顺势疗法18

顺势疗法18

 

自从安迷修搬来和雷狮一起住，雷狮便戒掉了香烟，他其实没有烟瘾，偶尔心情郁猝的时候吸两口。科学研究机构声称，香烟不过是成人奶嘴，吸吮这一动作会给成年人带去满足感，雷狮曾对此嗤之以鼻，但是，安迷修和他重修旧好之后，爱欲被填补，香烟一类的安慰品确实不容易被记起，完全被抛诸脑后了。

关于如何撂倒雷王星的软毒品产业链，安迷修提出了一个崭新的思路，雷狮沿着这想法，顺流而下，准备新的战略方针——前前后后，打点秋风、买通贿赂，涉及上百号人——累到沾地就躺、坐下就打盹儿的时候，安迷修的脸庞就那样浮现在雷狮的眼前，雷狮被自己潜意识的牵挂折腾得没办法。他拨通卫星电话，同安迷修说道：“喂，安迷修，你在干什么？”

“嗯嗯，一切照旧，没事。”电话那一头的安迷修，似乎在洗刷锅碗瓢盆，丁零当啷的觥筹交错声、水声、泡沫搓洗声，通过卫星的中继波，尽收雷狮耳底。

“你一边洗碗，一边应和我的话是吧？”雷狮能够想象安迷修敷衍地肩夹手机，双手忙着刷污渍的情形，强烈的不平衡感油然而生。

安迷修没有否认这一点：“我很认真听着你说话呢，你有点想我了——谢谢，在下十分荣幸。”

“……你哪只耳朵听见我说‘想念’了？”

“雷狮，你是那种闲来无事、骚扰别人的家伙吗？”安迷修说，“好吧，算你无聊得发慌，没关系，正好，我思念你，接到你打来的电话，我真的很高兴。”

雷狮挂断了卫星电话。

安迷修这般表里如一的宣言，令雷狮难以招架——他十六岁时，周围绝大部分同龄人的第二性别已分化，众多男男女女，除了安迷修，没有一个让雷狮意识到他们是Omega。时间推移，成年后的雷狮，身边应有尽有各种玉树临风、秀色可餐的Omega，他们大多皮囊光鲜靓丽，内里乏善可陈，脱了衣服关上灯，谁来都一样。

唯有安迷修是不一样的，他是罕见的、强大的Omega，不把自己的第二性别当成低人一等的、被Alpha糟践的东西。

故而，安迷修说“思念”，定是真心诚意、无弄虚作假的。这词语的分量，对于雷狮而言，是不一样的。

雷狮否认自己脸红了，他站立着，面无表情地望着天空好一会儿，又拨打给了安迷修。

这回，安迷修忙着调试电磁炉，雷狮听见他那边滴滴的电音一声接一声，心存的那些感动被扫荡得一干二净：“安迷修，你非要一边接电话，一边做家务吗？”

“嗯嗯，你说吧，我听着呢。”安迷修的声调没有平仄，可想而知他的搪塞。

“……我不想等你自然的发情期了，我回去之前，买好正规的诱发剂，洗干净等我终生标记。”雷狮强硬地说，“你年纪大了，谁知道你有没有内分泌失调，终生标记这种事，早点敲定、早点安心。”

显然安迷修对“年纪大内分泌失调”一词反应激烈：“雷狮，一天不损我，你就不舒服，是吧？！亏我刚刚那么感动……”

雷狮察觉到，他和安迷修之间，存在极端的强弱互换，角逐拉扯——通常他爽了，安迷修就吃瘪；要么安迷修舒心了，自己则忿忿不平——他心情畅快地掐断卫星通讯，徒留安迷修怄气。

因此，当他回到自己的居所，嗅到满屋子薄荷味的信息素，雷狮惊愕了。

他捂住口鼻：“安迷修？你当真买了诱发剂？人呢？”

最后他在卧室找到了Omega，安迷修蜷缩在被窝里，被单揉皱成一团，只有那张童颜幼齿的脸庞露出来，抽噎着说：“……我没买！前段时间乱试药，发情期提前了……”

所谓择日不如撞日。

雷狮颇感好笑，他脱下大衣，往安迷修那边一抛，大衣差点儿扔中安迷修的面孔，但此时的安迷修没说教的心思，他蠕动着，脸贴大衣，轻嗅衣服上Alpha残留的信息素气味。

这还能忍？雷狮松开裤子皮带，直接掀起被子，将安迷修压在床上。

真要命，安迷修竟然没脱下白大褂，松垮地堆在肩膀处，是一个准备被人蹂躏的医生。

“制服诱惑？”雷狮一手捏起安迷修的下巴，一手拉开裤链。

安迷修身上红透了，像只煮熟的虾米，胸脯一起一伏的倒趴在雷狮的身上，撅着臀，舔舐Alpha的生殖器。他口活不算好，会的那点东西都是这段时间雷狮教的，发情期一反常态地积极，忍着不适感，往喉咙深处里含。

口交的感觉确实棒，但雷狮还是控制住欲望，没耸动腰往安迷修的喉咙里顶，毕竟今天的重头戏是标记。

Alpha的两只大手包住安迷修的屁股，随心所欲的又揉又捏，搞得上面全是手印，皮肤渐渐地泛红发烫。臀缝里的肉洞潮湿黏腻。雷狮的手指轻轻松松的塞进一根，贴着里面的肉扣挖，弄得肠壁一阵一阵缩。

安迷修身子一抖，嘴里的性器含不住，滑出来，啪的一下贴在他的脸蛋上。

目睹这副香艳的光景，雷狮表扬似地咬了一口嘴边的臀肉，说：“安医生，终生标记是自愿的吧？”

“难道我还有别的选择吗？”安迷修调转姿势，眼睛正对着雷狮，声音是浑浊情欲的，眼神却是澄净理智的，“我早已选择了你。”

闻言，拉起安迷修的一条腿，雷狮插入了进去，健壮的腰肢似上了发条，颠动着，抽插间粗壮的性器只露出一小节，剩下的全部塞在里面撞击。即使在发情期，安迷修依旧又痛又涨，雷狮一把将人捞起来，圈在怀中，托着屁股，向上慢慢地顶。穴口被捣得软烂，黏稠的液体淅淅沥沥的从交合处溢出来。

Alpha和Omega都心甘情愿的交出身体的支配权，放纵的陷入泥潭般的情欲中，床板随着抽插的频率发出咯吱咯吱的声音，和肉体撞击声不谋而合的交织在一起。

雷狮将安迷修翻了个身，一边吻Omega的脖子，一边将下体埋进那紧致水滑的甬道中，温热的精液一滴不剩的喷在里面。

他抚摸了一下安迷修的腺体，被浓厚的信息素激起反应，一点不温柔地、狠厉地咬了上去。

——终生标记完成。

那一刻雷狮并没有感到喜悦，他感受到的是完整——比快乐更好，较幸福更深沉。

他们俩七七八八、黏黏糊糊地又做了几回，等到两人折腾得精疲力竭，雷狮捞起床沿边脱下的衣服，后悔自己过早戒烟，不然这时点燃一根，也算颇有意境的一件事。

他看着占据着床一侧的安迷修，俯身亲了亲Omega的脸庞，道：“你说‘早已选择了我’……怎么，意乱情迷？”

“……六年前，我就想过，和你正式交往。”安迷修滑进被窝里，不让雷狮看到他的表情，“但是，那时的你甚至不是一个成年人……我只能作罢。”

“我不擅长和别人建立亲密关系……总觉得，最后大家都会离开——亲生父母、养父，他们都离开了我——仿佛相识、相认、相爱的整个过程，只是一场漫长的告别。”

安迷修的独白，不急不缓地道来：“……你好像对我使用了顺势疗法，让我慢慢觉得……和你在一起，那些心结和情绪，都是愚蠢的多虑。”

“顺势疗法？那不是伪科学的医疗方法吗？”雷狮皱眉。

安迷修掀开被单，他的脸庞红扑扑的，手摸着脖颈后的标记，说道：“极少数情况下，顺势疗法也是有效的，比如铅中毒，患者直接喝水不能减轻痛苦，但是，将铅水稀释几百倍，患者再喝下——很大程度就能缓解铅中毒的症状。”

他坐立起来，抱住雷狮，往雷狮的后劲处轻咬了一口：“顺势疗法，通俗地说，就是以毒攻毒。”

 

未完待续

 

雷狮：啊，终生标记了。你应该怀上了吧？  
安迷修（拿着验孕棒）：没有揣崽呢。  
雷狮：果然是年龄大了，内分泌失调……  
安迷修：(#>д<)ﾉ才不是！是你不行！

总结：两人开始了激烈的争吵━((*′д｀)爻(′д｀*))━


	11. 医疗记录19

顺势疗法19

 

不破不立，雷狮要插手他大哥旗下的产业，同等于和家族的对立派系公开作对。此事闹大了雷王星其他产业会受牵连，声势太小则撼动不了软毒品产业的根基，解决它必须以迅雷不及掩耳之势曝光、打压、收官——难度颇高，行之有效的方案雷狮推敲了多日，终于一锤定音。

他亲自上阵，先打点了警察局，再带一群小弟，拜访了地方电视台和当地报社。

作为不请自来的客人，雷狮罕见地身着一身黑色正装，坐镇会客室，身后一排背手站立、西装革履的Alpha，阶级分化的信息素无孔不入——普通人看到这场景早就吓趴了，待电视台、地方报社的领导颤颤巍巍地上座，雷狮和颜悦色地说：“请你们帮我一个小忙。”

他一边道明来意，一边将一把鲁格手枪静置在桌面上，威逼利诱的弦外之音，众目昭彰。

正如雷狮之前宣言的那样：“如果提着枪去买东西，即使没有付钱，最后我仍能带走自己想要的。”

他得偿所愿，地方电视台和报社按照雷狮的意思，轮番轰炸“顺势疗法”的伪科学性，宣传到位，撰文的遣词造句又拿捏了分寸。

作为一名高格调的恶徒，只要下属伺候到位，雷狮也不会赖账，他让小弟们提着两箱钞票告慰被惊吓的传统媒体，自己又去请教了非常厉害的网络公关团队——毕竟网络是无主之地，没有新媒体引导，舆论失控，与原意背道而驰也不是什么稀奇事。

主流媒体点破伪药的生产问题，网络疏导也循序渐进。同新媒体的牛鬼蛇神们接触，雷狮还入手了爆炸性的一手材料，那是某一人道救助医疗团体的联络信，和安迷修一样，他们是一群有着专业医疗知识、正义感极强的医生们，近些年一直关注雷王星生物制药。他们不仅破解了软毒品生产的秘密，甚至有人上报、信访中央，或许是匿名举报，加之材料不足，总之，没有得到足够的重视。

守得云开见日出，这帮人看到有地方台和报社流出的相关讯息，立马联络了雷狮买通的公关团队，请求深入合作，誓要在网上揭发雷王星最肮脏的秘密。

——倘若雷狮再晚一点行动，估计雷王星整个老底就会被外人抖落。涉毒是一件太过严重的事情，到时候，若想翻篇，大约只有挨枪子才能谢罪。

梳理了制药产业链、毒品生产的小作坊也排查出来，雷狮向雷王星集团真正的最高层——即他的家族，送上了详实、厚重、巨细无遗的报告。  
他的父亲过目后，揉着眼，整个人陷入了疲敝又痛苦的状态，最后，老人家手一挥，仿佛划出一道界限，当机立断，革掉了自己大儿子制药产业的高位。

“你的兄长，他确实想干一番事业，可惜能力不足。”雷狮的父亲说，“几年前制药集团有亏损，他用雷王城的Omega资源做人情，讨好外面的债主，然而那种狂欢性质的集会，招来了许多不干不净的家伙。你兄长大概听信了他们的话，又想着翻本赚钱，才涉及了禁忌的行业……”

雷狮听出了父亲要为大儿子开脱的意思，他倒是无所谓，反正自己的责任义务尽到了，说道：“他好自为之就行。”

说完，他便请示告退。

 

通宵达旦、马不停蹄地超负荷运行了大半个月，雷狮倏地想起安迷修，他拨打卫星电话，无人接听，又赶回家，发现自己租赁的二十层楼，家具横倒在地、地毯被掀开，酒瓶被砸在地上，摔得粉碎，二十层无一楼幸免，全部被翻了个底朝天。

这时卫星电话响起，一家“Omega保护机构”来电，电话那头安迷修的声音笃悠悠：“啊，雷狮，你忙完了？报个地址，你来接我。”

“发生了什么？”雷狮有些动怒，“我差点联络武装部队全城范围搜索了。”

“你哥哥企图绑架我。”安迷修不徐不疾地说道，“我躲了起来，他没找到，然后，估计你成功了，他那边就偃旗息鼓了。”

“你躲在Omega保护机构？”

“不是。”安迷修的声音略显虚弱，“我躲在你居所的逃生密道里，二十四小时滴水未进，等你哥哥的人马撤退了，我的体力也差不多到了极限，爬出密道以后，便联络了医院120急救……”

雷狮赶忙打断他：“保护机构地址？我去接你。”

待Alpha赶至Omega保护机构，安迷修正坐在病床上打点滴，除了面无血色以外，一切照旧，没有缺胳膊断腿，精神状态看起来也不差。

“你倒是厉害，他们出动了很多人来绑架你吧。”雷狮敲敲敞开的门，走进房间。

“替你省事，不好吗？”

安迷修关掉电视，站起来：“如果这是电视剧情节，一定差评满满，连高潮部分都没有，主人公想了最省时省力的方法，急中生智，自救。”

雷狮摸摸Omega的脸，肉眼可见的削瘦，便道：“是，现在事情也告一段落了，我另找个地方，你好好修养一阵子。”

他们俩走出Omega保护机构，路过一条长长的走廊，白色陈旧，科室名牌林立，雷狮忽然想起：“我第一次见到你，好像就是在这家机构。”

“嗯。”

“好像没什么改变。”

“嗯，没什么改变。”安迷修面无表情地说，“如果不是大病，Omega只能到保护机构就医，打急救电话也一样。电视播放的连续剧，和六年前一样，是Alpha、Beta意淫的Omega励志故事……”

安迷修停顿了一下，道：“即使打倒了反派，世界也不会变得更好。”

雷狮揽着安迷修的肩膀，说道：“一向如此。”

 

回程路上，他们遭遇了交通堵塞，两人在狭窄的车内等待了一刻钟也没前进五米。雷狮不耐烦了，他事情多着呢，打电话让手下赶过来接管跑车，自己则带着安迷修下车，步行抄小路走了。

他们俩弯弯绕绕，走到另一条六车道的马路边，四下张望，一栋红顶建筑坐落在路口，标牌“民政局”三个大字尤为显眼。

“原来这里有一家民政局？”雷狮晃了晃手中的文件袋，办理出院手续，安迷修的身份文件全部在里面，“证件都带齐了，要不要进去领证？”

“雷狮，你的态度太随便了。另外，并非所有民政局都设有婚姻登记机构。”安迷修说话苦口婆心的语气，宛若退休老干部讲课，“默认民政局就是婚姻登记处，是普通人的谬误常识……”

“废话那么多干嘛，进去看看不就知道了。”雷狮重重地拍了安迷修的后背，“走。”

无论怎么看雷狮，他都不像向往婚姻生活的那类人，可那一天风和日丽、万里无云，大抵是福至心灵，两人没任何异议，连拌嘴也未尝发生，走进民政局的大门后，居然太平无事地将结婚证办了下来。

隔日，安迷修回忆起这段经历，绞尽脑汁亦想不起自己是抱着何种心情走出民政局的。

“我们为什么会领证？”他问雷狮，“最初，只是打算进去看一看吧？”

雷狮托腮沉思片刻，道：“还不是你，看到民政局真的设有婚姻登记处，左顾右盼、形迹可疑，结果办事员眼尖，把我们推到登记台，递上表格，你尴尬地握着笔，不登记都不行了——既然你填了，那我也只好顺水推舟。”

“……其实，你是故意领我到民政局门口的吧？”

雷狮面无愧色地点头：“是，你已经不能反悔了。”

 

未完待续（下一章大结局）


	12. 医疗记录20

医疗记录20

 

安迷修稀里糊涂地交代了终身大事，本着婚姻自愿原则，他填写登记表时，内心基本已经认定了雷狮。只是事出突然，他没有一点心理准备，连婚前恐惧症发作的时间也没有，反应过来之际，自己已是已婚人士、居家人妻一枚，角色的转换过于突兀。

昨天刚扯结婚证，雷狮便将他带到夜场俱乐部过夜，嘴上说“安全为重”，实际上Alpha趁着Omega虚弱，强拉着安迷修在卡座上来了好几发，炙热的耳语、侵略性的深吻、黏黏腻腻的内射。折腾到最后，疲惫的Omega躺在皮套沙发上睡过去，醒来，整个人蜷缩在窄小的卡座间，腰酸背痛，愈发憔悴。

当雷狮承认“对，我故意领你去民政局”时，安迷修的无名之火倏忽窜起，他天生温驯随和，不想指责对象“为什么不好好珍惜我，我刚出院，人很累”云云，而选择避重就轻地发火：“雷狮，求婚没有，婚礼全无，婚戒也不带！你这人……”

雷狮若有所思：“安迷修，你是重视仪式感的人吗？不像啊。”

“不是重视与否的问题，裸婚起码也有戒指吧，怎么……”

“好，我懂了。”雷狮在安迷修的唇上印下一吻，封住对方喋喋不休的嘴，“你想要的，都会给你。现在，我手头有许多脱不开身的工作，先走了。待在这里，等我回来。”

言以至此，安迷修只能百无聊赖地坐在夜场俱乐部，等待雷狮的联络。

这里便是他们重逢的地点，来来往往的Alpha们，大部分见识过他和雷狮的纠葛，加之安迷修被雷狮终生标记，身上传来一阵又一阵雷狮信息素的气味，因此，他们兢兢业业地赔笑，端茶倒水，拿出零食果盘，不敢怠慢一分。

同之前的情形相似，明明是白天，俱乐部却降下挡光黑窗帘，大厅内伸手不见五指，间歇开着的下垂灯特地调低了亮度，昏暗得仿佛刻意省电。吧台上堆满枪弹夹，黄铜色的子弹头反射出金属的光泽，酒桌上留有一些酒瓶，船型的精致瓶身标志着不菲的价格，这情景让安迷修由衷地想，他和雷狮本是两个世界的人。

安迷修摸摸自己的腺体，那里散发着雷狮和自己信息素的味道，安迷修一直不知道雷狮的信息素是什么，但他总觉得莫名的熟悉和好闻——

是烈性酒的味道，酒精浓度百分之七十五以上，可以充当医用酒精消毒，难怪那么有亲切感。

明明成长的环境、性格的塑造、笃信的理念迥然相异，但他们却如此吸引彼此——兴许是因为，他们俩的本质是一样的。

“打扰了，你是安迷修先生？”  
一位陌生的Alpha提着一只黑箱，模样也不像是俱乐部的员工。不过，既然夜场的Alpha肯放他进来，想必是自己人——他向安迷修一鞠躬，将箱子搁置在吧台桌上。

安迷修以为箱子打开后，会出现几捆美金，结果，箱子里面是几块金属砖块，刻了“Pt”字样，触感仿佛手机的金属外壳，细腻冰冷。

“雷狮先生问您，您喜欢其中哪一块的成色。”Alpha恭恭敬敬地低头。

安迷修不明所以：“这？颜色有什么关系吗？我看不出好坏？”

“这些是纯度百分之九十九以上铂金砖，是婚戒的原材料，请您挑一块。”对方说明道，“如果您需要宝石点缀的话，我们会带各种原石过来……”

安迷修大骇：“从这里开始？不直接选成品吗？”

“开玩笑！您和雷狮先生的婚戒，难道要买市面上通贩的大路货吗？”看样子，此人专精定制行业，拍有钱人的马屁得心应手，“当然从亲自挑选材料开始，做世界上独一无二的、配得上你们俩美丽爱情的、最好的戒指。”

……你说有钱多好，临时起意的结婚，别人也能夸出一朵花来。

如雷狮承诺的那样，不多久，雷狮便补上了结婚前的一系列流程，他领安迷修去见自己的直系亲属——黑色加长版轿车缓缓驶进阴森的深宅大院，精心修建过绿雕的前庭，宛若军事要塞的现代化城堡，金碧辉煌、美术品琳琅的玄关，空旷气派、水晶灯吊顶的大客厅——目前为止的一切，都没超过安迷修的想象。

雷狮的家长，比安迷修预测中的亲切一些，或者说，他们并没有非常在意雷狮带来的对象——和安迷修打照面，平平淡淡的，犹如和点头之交打招呼，什么都没问，没有多余的话。  
雷狮的父亲，那位传说中执掌雷王城生杀大全的男人，侧目看了一眼安迷修，微微点头，见家长这件事就过去了。

“这就完了？”退出雷狮父亲的房间，走廊上，安迷修感到不可思议，“他没让我离开你？没签支票让我走人？”

雷狮笑话安迷修被肥皂剧荼毒过深，说道：“他反对，也不会当面表示，应该会神不知鬼不觉地做掉你——签支票这种福利，不会有的。”

安迷修不禁打了个冷颤。

与之相比，雷狮的姐姐是唯一表现出热情的家人。怎么形容她呢，即“女性版雷狮”，姐弟两人相似度过高，连信息素的气味都如出一辙——安迷修的视线忍不住停留在她身上，她察觉后，走到安迷修身边，调戏般地抬起安迷修的下巴：“倘若你厌倦了雷狮那个臭小鬼，欢迎到我这儿来，我会好好宠爱你的。”

雷狮黑着脸，插进两人中间，推开安迷修：“喂，安迷修，别做白日梦，她是Alpha——要上，也是她上你。你被我标记了，脸红什么？”

雷狮的姐姐偷笑：“他不是雷狮你的初恋对象吗？追了那么多年，追到手了，就凶人家啊？”

不愧是雷狮的姐姐，无视两人的反应，她继续抖落惊天猛料：“其实，我一直想和安迷修道歉来着——几年前，雷狮和你吵架，伤心地回家——这小子什么时候受过这样的委屈？我以为你辜负了他，便雇人24小时跟踪、监视你，还往你的信箱里塞子弹和死老鼠，本来只是想吓吓人，出口恶气，结果，安迷修你吓得跑路了，直接离开了雷王城。真抱歉啊。”

“……”雷狮和安迷修面面相觑，最后，两两默契地转向姐姐，无言地盯着她。

“哎呀，这么看我干嘛？该在一起的人，还是会在一起的嘛。”姐姐大人拍手，“只要结局好，一切都完美。”

安迷修默默地在心里记上备注条目：雷狮一家人，没一个是省油的灯。

 

见过家长后，本来预计要物色婚礼场所。然而，现实不总是一帆风顺的，强如雷狮，百密也总有一疏，他放了大多精力在整顿生物制药行业上，老本行兵工厂那一块没能及时跟进，交货、取货分别被同行劫持了一次，损失了一架雌鹿直升机和五十支霰弹枪。

“有内鬼。”雷狮下了判断，又开始投入更多的精力和时间在工作上。

这样不安定的时期，安迷修检查出自己已经怀孕，告知雷狮的那一刻，Alpha第一反应并不是高兴，而是叹气：“现在不是时候……斗争倾轧过于激烈，我只能将你们母子暂时送出国一段时间，以保平安。”

隔一会，雷狮又问：“你什么时候怀上的？最近我们没怎么做吧？”

安迷修回答：“我们领完结婚证的当天，卡座上。”

雷狮摇摇头：“哈，我们就是没办法像正常人一样。”然后，他低声笑起来，似乎很满意这样的安排。

 

知悉了详情，雷狮的姐姐出力，将安迷修安全地送出了国，国外有人接应，照顾安迷修的日常起居，只是安迷修和雷狮通话的卫星电话，不曾响起过——安迷修一边忧虑着雷狮的安危，一边又怕思虑过度影响孩子的健康。

临产当日，安迷修来到医院，办好剖腹产的各种手续，独自一人坐上了麻醉台。陪同人只是被委托照看，签完手术同意书，听说手术时间较长、便出去晃悠了——鉴于安迷修没带戒指，又陪同的人并非家属，麻醉医生同情地看着他，消毒了10厘米麻醉针，道：“你想好孩子的名字了吗？”

“没有，以后再说。”安迷修镇静地点头：“全身麻醉，麻烦了。”

 

再次睁开眼睛，他身边便多了一个雷狮，雷狮抱着他们俩的孩子，见安迷修已醒，便轻声说道：“孩子的名字是布伦达。”

他的表情是不曾有过的柔和。

安迷修微笑，伸手想抚摸、亲一下孩子，接着，他看到，自己的无名指已经套上了铂金的戒指，和雷狮无名指上的相映成趣、流光溢彩。

 

全文完

 

有两个番外。


	13. Chapter 13

【雷安】顺势疗法番外其一，雷狮带崽崽

顺势疗法已完结，附带两个番外。这篇是一家三口温馨（？）的日常，雷狮首次带崽崽的故事。 

 

番外一

 

贫贱夫妻百事哀，换而言之，家庭富足，小两口过得就惬意。

 

安迷修并不完全认同这说法，他的观念里，心意相通、相互体谅才是最要紧的事情。然而，雷狮永远挑战他观念的底线——打自布伦达出生以来，雷狮没有给他换过一片尿布、没有喂过一次奶、甚至独自没照看过儿子一回——但是，两人愣是没为布伦达吵过架，口角摩挲也不曾有过。

 

因为雷狮有钱，他可以请人代劳。

 

风头过后，雷狮接母子回国，雇佣了月子中心的十多人，排查过他们的背景后，便让他们来看护布伦达。等到布伦达长到一岁半，断奶了、开始学习说话，雷狮又寻早教中心的教育专家陪布伦达玩撕纸、读绘本、念打油诗什么的。看似器重孩子，实际上雷狮只是懒得搭理小鬼而已，如果撒几张钞票就能搞定儿子，那么任何价位都称得上便宜。

 

安迷修担心以雷狮的年纪，成为父亲为时过早。况且，雷狮压根不属于天生有父性的那类人，行事作风虽然是老辣狠毒的做派，可心性仍像个半大的孩子。

 

一带两孩的安迷修非常愁苦，雷狮的职责全依赖花钱摆平，养个小孩对他的日常生活影响不大——若是雷狮没有为儿子倾注过什么爱意，那么长大后的布伦达和雷狮的关系该怎么办？

 

如今布伦达两岁，小脸蛋肉嘟嘟的，说话口齿不清，走路跌跌撞撞，正值最惹人喜爱的年纪，雷狮尚且觉得好玩，对待布伦达也算和蔼可亲——往后呢？布伦达到了叛逆期，雷狮还会像现在一样觉得崽崽可爱吗？

 

仿佛印证安迷修忧虑一般，雷狮的老爹，雷王星集团最高领导人那边也发话了，指责雷狮照顾不周。

 

当然，这群所谓的“人上人”，考虑的重点和安迷修不同。

 

雷王星发出了指示：堂堂雷王星正统嫡系，布伦达绝对配得上最好的教育系统——比如帝王教育，虽然雷狮的哥哥不成器，但是，雷狮也是帝王教育下的产物——按照他们的教育方针来，绝对没错，并要求雷狮带孩子回本家，接受本家的思想洗礼。

 

雷狮嗤之以鼻，不予理会，雷王星那边又不像容易善罢甘休的样子。为了避免闹出爷爷诱拐亲孙的笑话，安迷修身边总带着布伦达。

 

偶尔，安迷修也有照应不过来的时候。

虽然他和黑市中介所断了联系，几乎不再出诊，但医生的专业知识和见地很受欢迎，雷王星几位高层领导知道他和雷狮已经扯证，常常找他诊断些小毛小病，个别的还专程找安迷修聊天，商量烦心事。

既然对方没有恶意，雷狮只好卖人家面子，让安迷修执行他的天职。

 

 

于是乎，机缘巧合，终于有那么一回，照顾布伦达的大任落在了雷狮肩上。

 

“你能照顾好他吗？”安迷修临走前，一边高兴雷狮履行了父亲的责任，一边忧心忡忡，“布伦达的喝水瓶和午餐，我打包放在小马午餐袋里……”

 

“好了好了，我知道。”雷狮嫌弃地招手，“放心，你再见到他，他肯定是活着的。”

 

然而，连“让布伦达活着”这一点最基本的要求，雷狮都差点没能履行。

 

他平日里大部分的事务在兵工厂处理，地点敏感，不能让照顾孩子的保姆随行。雷狮便肩扛着布伦达下楼，用后车座的安全带绑住儿子，示意司机开车。

 

到了兵工厂，他抱起儿子，放到办公室的沙发上，自己则走到落地书架旁边，开始整理各类文件。

 

可怜的布伦达被爸爸肩扛捶痛了小肚子，绑在车上颠簸许久，好不容易到了安定的场所，张望四周，全是陌生的景象。

 

他好奇地环视周围的一切，陌生的天花板、办公桌椅、印星星图案的沙发套……眼前的茶几上，摆放着拆卸下来的子弹夹和数支手枪。

 

布伦达伸手，双手拖拉起一支格洛克手枪，揽在怀里。

 

雷狮饶有趣味地看着这一场景，心道不愧是我的儿子，有眼光。

 

他并不担心儿子的安全，手枪的保险栓没有解除，两岁的小孩力气再大，不至于让手枪走火——格洛克手枪的扳机，背后有一个凸角，凸角顶在手枪扳机后，令手枪的扳机无法扣动。只有下压凸角，手枪的扳机才能正常扣下。

 

这个保险装置做得非常隐蔽，成年人首次使用都不一定能发现其中的蹊跷，所以雷狮放心地让布伦达捣鼓，饶有趣味地观察孩子捏扳机、摸枪管。

 

然后，神奇的事情发生了。

 

布伦达眨眨眼，摸到小扳机的凸角，他用力地、准确无误地摁了下去。

 

两岁的孩子无师自通地解除了手枪的保险。

 

雷狮却无暇高兴，他惊慌地冲过去，欲喝止布伦达的下一步动作。

 

太晚了，黑洞洞的枪口正对着布伦达，懵懵懂懂的两岁孩子，直接按下了扳机，朝自己开了一枪。

 

“砰——！”

 

雷狮的心跳几乎停止，他的视线慢慢挪动，枪响声后，布伦达倒在沙发上，周围没有血迹，几秒后，小东西攒动起来，呜呜地抽泣。

 

雷狮赶紧抱起他，检查布伦达的身体，翻来覆去地摸索，掀起小衣服仔细查看，竟然毫发无损。大概被枪声震得耳鸣，小东西难受得一个劲儿地掉眼泪。

 

雷狮摸着儿子的小手，孩子手臂上没有被灼伤的痕迹，抬头一看，子弹打在天花板上——估摸开枪的后坐力太强，布伦达拿不稳，枪口一歪，子弹堪堪从孩子头顶飞过——好在没拿稳，不然他的小命就交代在这里了。

 

正当雷狮暗中决定，要将这可怕的突发事件永远掩埋起来的时刻，门口传来安迷修的声音：“雷狮，你干了什么？”

 

——我去！他不是出诊去了吗！？怎么人在这里？

 

安迷修仿佛习得了读心能力，举起手上的小马午餐袋：“你落下了这个，保姆不知道你人在哪里，打电话给我——我又折回家，给儿子送过来。还没敲响你办公室的大门，结果里面却传来一声枪响。”

 

“还好，我庆幸自己来了一趟，不然，布伦达遭遇了这样的危险，我居然不知道。”安迷修看着掉在地上的枪支，语调又冷又硬，“上班十分钟，儿子差点被枪毙。”

 

他视雷狮为垃圾的眼神实在犀利，雷狮有生以来第一次感到心虚：“……这小鬼自己拿枪，破解了手枪的保险机制，我没来得及制止他开枪。”

 

“玩忽职守。”安迷修用了肯定语气，而非疑问，他走过去，接过啜泣的布伦达，在他小脸蛋上亲了一口，“宝贝受惊了，我们走。”

 

雷狮想辩解，又觉得安迷修不会接受，便在原地僵硬地站着。

 

安迷修背对着雷狮，走至门口，补刀道：“算了，这孩子以后我一个人带——就当他没有父亲，雷狮你也轻松了。家庭会议、家长会、亲子互动……统统不用你参与，谢谢你捐献了精子，重在参与。”

 

“我就知道！掺和这种一家三口的活动，本大爷的家庭地位会一落千丈。”雷狮扶额，“一家三口，负责赚钱养家的爸爸，肯定是家庭地位最低的——”

 

“你不亲自抚养他，能有什么家庭地位？”安迷修扭头，“我在布伦达眼里，都不如浴缸里的肥皂泡泡受宠了。你在他心里，大概只是一个叫‘爸爸’的熟人吧？”

 

雷狮爸爸受了打击，一屁股坐在沙发上，留下一个悲哀的人影。

 

安迷修抱着孩子走出去，虽然雷狮不值得同情，但是，他仍对布伦达说道：“没事……虽然他是一个大孩子，但是，他很爱你，两个爸爸都爱你。”

 

听毕，抽抽噎噎的布伦达，止住了哭泣。

 

 

番外一结束


	14. 顺势疗法，番外二

顺势疗法已完结，第二个番外，这篇是一家三口温馨（？）的日常，布伦达长大以后，父母争论他更像谁的故事。  
番外二：这孩子到底像谁？

 

十岁的布伦达终于获得批准，可以背上萌萌的小书包，到私立小学念书。对布伦达而言，获取上学的许可，其实并不容易，依照他爷爷的心意，金孙应该在私人教师的悉心栽培下，满打满算、分毫不差地完成帝王教育课程。

 

“高以下为基，贵以贱为本。”雷狮泰然自若地怼了回去，“我小时候和普通家庭的孩子一样上下学，我儿子为什么不能？”

 

他说的言之有理，即便如此，布伦达仍旧在私塾的熏陶下苦学到十岁，雷王星集团才放行让小孩子步入正常的校园生活。

 

雷王星集团给布伦达物色的小学，是一间小有名气的国际学校，安全自然有保障。鉴于布伦达的背景特殊，入学时，做了身份模糊化和保密处理，除了校长，其余学校老师也只当这孩子是一个普通的转学生。

 

雷狮很满意这样的入学方式，学校是社会的缩影，无差别待遇才能彰显一个孩子真正的价值——大人不插手小孩子的事，小孩子全凭自己争取学校地位——小学到高中，雷狮年年当选校霸之最，不仅令小混混们闻风丧胆，甚至老师听到他的名字，条件反射地感到头痛。

 

布伦达的能耐几何？雷狮摩拳擦掌，拭目以待。

 

两个月后，期中考试结束，布伦达带着成绩单回家，雷狮和安迷修坐在沙发上，端出家长的架子，迫不及待地翻看老师对儿子的评语：“成绩优异，自控力强……”

 

——这倒是意料之中，经由私人教师的栽培，布伦达的学力水平接近于初中二年级生，小学四年级的考试，对他而言，和画个橙子没区别。

 

关键，是师长对布伦达人品的评价，雷狮往下读道：“平时，布伦达同学乐于帮助他人，真诚友善，品质优秀，思想觉悟高，遵守纪律，深受师生喜爱？”

 

——？？？

 

雷狮捏着成绩单，震惊道：“布伦达，你竟然是个好学生？”

 

安迷修非常感动，一把抱住儿子：“儿啊，虽然你长得很像雷狮，可喜可贺的是，一点没继承他的秉性！多亏我教育有方。”

 

“等等。”雷狮似乎没法儿接受这个事实，“不该啊，我家养不出任何正直的孩子。”

 

雷狮瞅着成绩单，无懈可击的高评价反而让他堵心，他又问布伦达：“你还有什么消息没告诉爸爸？”

 

布伦达想了想，诚实地说：“老师和同学一致推选我做纪律委员，下周上任。”

 

——！！！纪律委员？遵纪守法！？

 

安迷修别提有多自豪，他高兴地鼓起掌：“我上学的时候，也做过纪律委员，从小学一直做到高中。布伦达真的很像我。”

 

雷狮兴趣缺缺地将成绩单扔在沙发上，站起身，道：“好，我这边的衣钵无人继承了，再见。”

 

“也罢。”安迷修持续补刀，“反正也没有值得传承的地方。”

 

——听听，这是对另一半该说的话吗？雷狮摇头，不想参与这堵心的家庭教育了。

 

 

安迷修的阶段性胜利并没有持续太久，一周后，他被布伦达的语文老师请去喝茶——老实说，无论经历过多少风雨，只要往老师办公室的椅子上一坐，安迷修心里就发毛，好像回到了那个生怕老师批评的年龄，无论大事小事，只能心里拼命祈愿快快结束。

 

“我喊你来，是为了这个。”布伦达的语文老师递来一张考卷，“布伦达在自己的小作文里……写了四年级的孩子不该涉足的内容。”

 

“什么？我家的孩子怎么可能——？！作文名《雷王城未来规划之我见》？据《县志》记载，雷王城之所以有如此之多的Omega，是因为殖民时期，殖民者屠杀了这座城大部分的Alpha……Omega作为这座城市的隐性资源，该以此为轴心制定战略方针……后工业时代需要深化改革……”

 

安迷修慢慢读完这篇作文，不可置信地双手发抖、冷汗直流。

 

语文老师看着安迷修哑口无言的反应，说道：“对吧，这篇作文根本不是一个四年级的小学生能写出来的，大概抄了哪里的报导。我网上没查到，询问他文章来源是哪里，布伦达硬说自己写的……”

 

“布伦达的双亲，你们的职业分别是医生和厂长。这孩子确实聪明，不过也没有多么深厚的背景，他不可能瞩目这些深刻的东西吧。回去好好教育，不能抄袭文章。”

 

安迷修点头，心里却道：老师！这报道绝对是我的崽崽写的！他爹虽然是厂长，但负责的是兵工厂啊！他爹心向自由，他爷爷只能指望这孩子继承大统，眼界格局什么的，肯定有啊！

 

可是，不能吓坏一无所知的老师，安迷修说着“好的，我会教育布伦达的”，然后好言好语地附和老师的教诲，退出了办公室。

 

 

放学时间，大手牵小手，安迷修领布伦达回家，他烦恼怎么表述“儿啊，不要发挥你正常的水平，会吓坏旁人的”，结果，布伦达抢先发话了，他问了一个风马牛不相及的问题：“我是怎么来的？”

 

安迷修的思绪常常被带偏，布伦达这么一问，他倏地将作文一事抛在脑后，道：“问这个干什么？”

 

“我是怎么来的？”布伦达眨巴着眼睛，一派天真。

 

“……嗯。”安迷修说，“等你长大一点，再解释给你听，你现在听不懂的。”

 

布伦达走路蹦蹦跳跳，小书包一颠一颠，模样是个纯洁无瑕的小学生：“其实我早就知道了，只是想看你们的反应。”

 

“父亲那边我也问过了，他的回答是‘我给你买一本生物书，你自己去看’，他拖到现在还没下单。”布伦达踢着路边的小石子，“其实我知道，比如，你们昨天晚上在浴室那么久，可能会给我带来一个弟弟或妹妹……”

 

“啊啊啊——！不要再说了！你这点特别像雷狮！”安迷修捂着脸，打断布伦达的话，“够了，爸爸脸皮薄，经不起你的扒皮……布伦达你想表达什么？”

 

“——我是你们的孩子。”布伦达圆润的侧脸，依稀能看出雷狮的轮廓，“不用争论我像谁，我最好最坏的地方，全部源自于你们啊。”

 

 

全文完

 

至此，《顺势疗法》正式完结。


End file.
